Twin Vampires
by Rin x Rain
Summary: Rin anak angkat seorang hunter yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah half vampire dan werewolf. Waktu pun berlalu dan tiba dimana dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya dan adiknya yang mengatakan perang telah tiba. Apakah identitas Rin akan ketahuan ? Siapkah Rin dan cs untuk berperang ? Siapakah lawan mereka ini ? Silahkan di baca ceritanya untuk mengetahui kisahnya
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk semua, maaf aku tidak pernah update ceritaku ini dikarenakan suatau hal, yaitu sekolah**

**Tapi sekarang aku sedang re-edit ceritaku yang satu ini, jadi untuk cerita baru akan kubuat setelah cerita ini selesai deh**

**Gomen ne minna san**

**Cerita ini punyaku, tapi tokohnya bukan punyaku, melainkan punya Tetsuya Nomura dan Square Enix**

**Aku hanya meminjam untuk jadi tokoh dalam ceritaku koq xD**

**Aku hanya berharap bisa jadi kenyataan aja deh klo tokohnya ada di dunia nyata #ngarepmodeon xP**

**Okey~ silahkan membaca deh ^.^**

**TWIN VAMPIRES**

**#Meet Old Friends 1**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari yang indah ini. Seorang gadis berambut biru laut pendek dengan malasnya masih saja terus tidur. Dibukanya mata secara perlahan, yang pertama di lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan. Dipejamkannya matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Gadis itu memiliki mata biru yang indah seperti warna biru langit.

Direnggangkan badannya sejenak dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya tirai berwarna putih yang tidak bisa menahan cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Cahaya terang langsung saja menyilaukan matanya. Dihalanginya cahaya tersebut dengan tangannya yang kecil, tapi cahaya masih bisa lewat melalui sela-sela jarinya. Dapat terdengar suara burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi.

Ditinggalkannya itu dan mulai mengambil handuk biru besar untuk mandi. Tidak perlu waktu lama dia mandi. Dia keluar dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut handuk biru besarnya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu pohon dan berwarna coklat alami dari pohon. Dibukanya pintu lemari, matanya mulai mencari sesuatu untuk dikenakan.

Matanya mulai terhenti setelah dia melihat seragam putih dengan rok biru kotak-kotak. Diambilnya seragam yang dilihatnya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

10 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi yang telah mengenakan seragam miliknya. Dia mencari dasi yang warna dan motifnya sama dengan roknya. Dia mencari di laci mejanya sampai dalam lemari. Akhrinya ditemukan olehnya yang dia taruh dalam tasnya.

Dipakainya dan merapikannya agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Disambarnya tas selempang biru miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Baru saja ingin keluar kamar, seseorang telah memanggil namanya.

" Rin ! " panggil seseorang dari bawah.

Dia keluar kamarnya, berjalan melewati satu kamar yang bertuliskan nama pada papannya ' Ven & Roxas '. Baru beberapa langkah ia melewati kamar tadi, dia mulai berpikir sesaat. Diputuskannya untuk berbalik ke kamar yang ia lewati.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan melihat ada dua anak laki-laki berwajah mirip. Mereka terlihat sangat manis saat tidur.

" Ven ! Roxas ! Bangun, kalian tidak ingin pergi sekolah !? " panggilanya dengan nada tinggi untuk membangunkan mereka.

" ung… " gumam salah satu dari mereka yang tidur di bagian kanannya.

" huaaamm… " yang satunya lagi menguap sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur di bagian kirinya.

Mereka berdua duduk di kasur sambil mengucek mata bersamaan. Terlihat dari wajah mereka, kalau mereka baru setengah sadar. Mereka melihat ke arah gadis di depan mereka dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia menghela napas pelan.

" ayo, segera mandi. Kalian ini semalam main jam berapa sih hingga harus dibangunkan " keluhnya sambil menyuruh mereka berdua.

Secara bersamaan kedua anak yang mirip itu menganggukan kepala pertanda mereka mengerti. Gadis itu keluar kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Matanya melihat ke arah dapur di sisi kiri tangga. Dapat ia lihat ada seorang wanita rambut hitam panjang sedang terburu-buru dalam menyiapkan sarapan, tapi sempat dalam membuat bekal.

Wanita itu yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu langsung menyuruhnya untuk membantu. " Rin ! Bantu Ibu membuat sarapan, Ibu ingin membantu Ayah dulu dalam menyiapkan barang sebelum kerja. "

" ok Ibu " jawabnya singkat.

Dia mulai menuju mesin toaser roti, kelihatannya Ibunya telah memasukkan roti ke dalam mesin dan tinggal menunggunya matang. Selagi menunggu rotinya matang, dia menyiapkan beberapa selai, seperti selai kacang, selai stroberi dan selai cokelat. Tidak lupa juga dia menggantungkan tasnya di kursi agar tidak terlalu terganggu. Disiapkannya tiga piring makan untuk rotinya. Untungnya roti telah siap dan tinggal membuat empat lagi untuk kedua anak laki-laki tadi.

Gadis itu mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Suaranya terdengar sangat santai, berarti bukan Ayah dan Ibunya. Dia segera memasukkan dua roti dalam toaser dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Dibukanya lalu mencari susu untuk pelengkap minumannya. Ditemukannya sekotak susu yang diletakkan di pintu kulkas.

" Nee-chan, roti sudah matang ! Aku angkat ya ! " kata salah satu anak laki-laki yang tidak diketahui siapa.

" iya ! Jangan lupa buat lagi atau salah satu dari kalian akan kelaparan " balasnya.

Dia mengambil tiga gelas dan meletakkan gelas tersebut serta susu di atas meja makan. Di atas meja telah tersedia selai, susu dan dua piring yang ada dua roti di masing-masing piring. Mungkin bukan dua piring lagi, sekarang telah menjadi tiga piring. Mereka bertiga duduk dan mulai menyantap roti yang masih hangat.

Gadis itu di panggil Rin yang nama panjangnya adalah Rixin. Dia tinggal di keluarga yang terbilang selalu sibuk, baik di hari libur maupun hari biasa. Nama keluarganya Strife, nama keluarga Ayahnya. Rin juga bukan anak kandung, melainkan dia anak angkat.

Yang ada dihadapannya adalah adik kembarnya. Dari yang kanannya, Roxas, adik yang terbilang susah untuk diatur terkadang. Lalu dikirinya Ventus atau singkatnya Ven, anak yang patuh tapi dia punya kemampuan yang sulit untuk di kontrol olehnya. Sehingga memerlukan saudaranya di samping dirinya setiap saat.

Cara membedakan mereka memang susah, tapi dapat kalian lihat saja dari Roxas yang mengenakan banyak aksessoris dari cincin, kalung dan wristband pada tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Ven, dia memang memakai wristband yang sama, tapi tidak memakai kalung dan cincin seperti Roxas.

Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga begitu cepat dan terdengar gaduh. Ternyata Ibu dan Ayah yang telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

" Rin, jangan lupa kunci pintu. Ayah dan ibu akan pulang dalam waktu kemungkinan tiga sampai lima hari, karena tugas yang diberikan tingkat SS " ucap Ibu yang melihat ke arah Rin dan kedua adiknya.

" aku tahu Ibu, jangan khawatir tentang urusan rumah " katanya masih memakan rotinya yang berselai cokelat.

" baguslah kalau begitu " Ibunya lega. " Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu. Ven, Roxas, dengar kata Nee-chan kalian ! " Kata Ibu mereka tegas dan berjalan keluar.

Selagi mereka masih menyantap sarapan, mereka mendengar suara deru motor yang kencang dari luar. Mungkin milik Ayah mereka, Fenrir. Dia menuangkan susu dalam gelasnya dan tidak lupa untuk kedua adiknya juga.

Diminumnya hingga habis, lalu dia langsung mencuci piring kotor. Kedua adiknya juga baru selesai dan memberikan piring kotor pada Rin. Roxas juga membantu dalam meletakkan selai di tempatnya lagi, sedangkan Ven mengembalikan susu dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai, dia megambil kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya dalam tasnya yang masih tergantung di kursinya.

Pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibunya adalah Hunter Pro. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh apa yang diperintahkan atasan mereka. Yang mereka bunuh juga bukan mahkluk biasa, melainkan vampire dan werewolf. Kedua bangsa yang sering meresahkan warga akhir-akhir ini. Padahal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu mereka tidak terlalu sering bermunculan, tapi sekarang mereka jadi lebih sering bermunculan. Lebih parahnya lagi, kedua bangsa ini sering terjadi perkelahian hingga banyak bangunan atau jalanan yang rusak dikarenakan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, vampire mulai senang menghisap darah orang-orang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Untuk werewolf, mereka sangat senang memangsa manusia sebagai makanan mereka.

Nama Ayahnya Cloud Strife yang memiliki tingkat tertinggi dari semua Hunter. Ibunya bernama Tifa Strife yang dulunya nama keluarganya Lockhart. Ibu mereka termasuk tingkat tertinggi dari Hunter lain.

Begitulah keluarga yang bisa di bilang belum mengetahui jatidiri Rin sebenarnya. Kalaupun mereka tahu mungkin saja akan di benci dan membunuh Rin secara langsung. Tapi untung saja mereka belum tahu.

Rin dan kedua adiknya mulai keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebelum keluar dia mencari kunci rumahnya. Dia mencari di tempat rahasia untuk menyimpan kunci, yaitu di dalam loker sepatu yang ada laci kecil didalamnya. Diambilnya dan melihat kunci itu memiliki gantungan berbentuk ayam warna kuning. Orang-orang menyebutnya Chocobo.

Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dan segera keluar rumah. Rin melihat kedua adiknya tengah menunggu di depan pagar. Dia mengunci rumah dengan kunci yang dia pegang.

Aslinya dia tidak perlu mengunci bila dia ingin, tapi karena tugas ini perintah ibu mereka. Jadi harus tetap di kunci. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan kereta.

_**-RADIANT STATION-**_

Sesampainya di stasiun kereta, ternyata masih saja banyak orang yang ingin naik kereta pada jam seperti sekarang. Tapi tidak sebanyak pada saat pagi buta. Kalau pagi buta mungkin bisa menjadi ikan yang baru saja keluar dari penggorengan, karena banyaknya orang dan ketika masuk pasti akan sesak napas dan panas.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki sebentar dari pemberhentian selanjutnya menuju sekolah. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh untuk mereka.

_**-TWILIGHT STATION-**_

Dalam 10 menit mereka sampai di stasiun dan mulai melanjutkannya dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak lama HP Rin berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dicarinya HP miliknya yang disimpan di dalam tasnya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, dia membuka isi pesan masuk.

' _Rin, maaf. Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang dalam waktu seminggu. Tenang saja, Ayah dan Ibu akan usahakan pulang cepat bila tugasnya telah selesai._

_PS : Bilang pada Ven dan Rox, Ayah tidak bisa mengajari mereka.'_

Itulah isi pesannya yang di kirim oleh Ayah. Dia melihat ke arah Ven lalu Rox.

" Ayah tidak bisa mengajari kalian. Nee-chan yang akan menggantikan Ayah selama seminggu ini " katanya dengan tatapan lembut tapi terlihat menyeramkan.

" Ka-kami mengerti Nee-chan... " keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari wajah mereka berdua.

Perlahan mereka kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Di depan gerbang sekolah, dapat di lihat banyak anak yang melihat ke arah mereka. Kelihatannya seperti membicarakan Rin. Dia mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai melangkah masuk. Pertama kali dimasuki adalah loker sepatu yang khusus untuk sekolah. Dilepasnya sepatu miliknya dan berjalan menuju lokernya yang bertuliskan namanya. Ketika membuka loker, dia dikejutkan dengan banyaknya surat di dalam loker miliknya hingga berserakan di lantai.

Keringat dingin mengalir dan menghela napas pelan. Dikeluarkannya tas ukuran kecil yang khusus dia bawa untuk surat yang memenuhi loker sepatunya. Diambilnya satu persatu dan memasukkannya dalam tas kecil. Tidak lupa juga dia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu putih dari sekolah dan memasukkan sepatu miliknya dalam loker.

Rin berjalan sambil mengenakan sepatu putihnya. Tatapannya menuju papan pengumuman yang di sana ada kedua adiknya sedang berdiri melihat sesuatu.. Dihampirinya dan berdiri dibelakang mereka.

" oh ! Nee-chan, aku dan Rox masuk di kelas yang sama " ucap Ven senang.

" baguslah kalau begitu Ven " balasnya tersenyum.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja memeluk Rin dari belakang. " Rin ! "

" EKH ! Y-Yuffie ! " Rin terkejut dan menoleh ke gadis yang memeluknya.

" Bagaimana liburanmu selama sebulan kemarin Rin ? " dia tersenyum menggoda.

" Hanya melakukan tugas " jawabnya singkat.

Rin melepaskan pelukan dari gadis dibelakangnya. " Ven, Nee-chan serahkan kunci rumah padamu ya " diserahkannya kunci rumah pada Ven.

" serahkan saja padaku Nee-chan " dia menggangukkan kepala.

Ven dan Rox berjalan menuju kelas yang sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Rin pun berjalan menaikki tangga yang ada di sebelah papan pengumuman. Gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang juga mengikutinya.

" ne~ Rin... " panggilnya.

" hum ? apa ? " dia berhenti sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang.

" aku ingin membaca suratmu " diulurkannya tangannya meminta tas kecil berisi surat yang Rin bawa.

Rin sudah mengerti tabiat temannya yang bernama Yuffie Kisaragi. Setiap kali Rin mendapat surat pasti akan di baca lebih dulu olehnya.

Diserahkannya tas kecil kepada Yuffie. Dia pun mengambilnya dan mulai berlari cepat menaikki tangga. Dengan mata melebar, Rin hanya bisa terdiam dan melanjutkan berjalan menaikki tangga. Kelas Rin ada di lantai tiga, kelas 3-3. Sesampainya di lantai tiga, dia berdiri di depan kelasnya. Digesernya pintu kelasnya, dapat terlihat sudah banyak temannya yang telah datang dan menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Rin lebih memilih bangku paling depan dekat jendela, karena dia suka melihat keadaan diluar.

Digantungnya tas selempang di sisi kiri meja. Dia melihat Yuffie tengah asyik membaca di tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang. Diabaikannya itu, dia mulai merasa aneh dengan bangku yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Apalagi baru dia saja yang menempati bangku paling depan, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain menduduki bagian belakang dan tidak begitu semuanya terduduki. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk tanpa membawa apapun.

" selamat pagi semuanya ! Bagaimana hari-hari libur kalian selama ini ? Sensei yakin pasti menyenangkan ! " ucap Sensei memberikan senyuman.

" tidak juga " kata Rin yang bersuara pelan.

" untuk hari ini kalian boleh menentukan pengurus kelas yang baru, karena kita akan menyambut kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah yang baru " kata Sensei.

Kelas mulai gaduh setelah mengetahui berita tersebut. Ada sebagian dari mereka berharap peraturannya di sekolah jangan terlalu diperketat atau sekolah dapat menambah kegiatan yang baru.

" harap tenang semuanya " Sensei sedikit kesulitan dalam menenangkan murid yang gaduh.

" TENANG ! " jerit Rin yang bersuara keras.

Mereka pun mulai tenang setelah kaget mendengar suara Rin yang keras. " uh... terima kasih Rin. Baiklah, bukan itu saja pemberitahuan dari Sensei, kita juga kedatangan murid baru. Sensei hanya berharap kalian bisa menjadi teman bagi murid baru kali ini " Sensei tersenyum dan mempersilahkan murid baru untuk masuk.

Ada dua anak baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Keduanya laki-laki, yang satu berambut merah spikey dan memiliki tato air mata di kedua bawah matanya. Satu lagi berambut coklat pirang seleher yang membawa tas gitar dipunggungnya.

" kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman kalian ini " perintah Sensei.

Laki-laki berambut merah spikey lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri. " hey ! The name Axel, got it memorized !? " katanya menunjuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" nice to meet ya, ladies and gentlemen. My name Demyx, aku senang bermain dengan gitar kesayanganku ini " katanya sambil menujuk ke arah gitarnya.

Itulah perkenalan dari mereka berdua yang mungkin sekarang membuat para gadis di kelas Rin ribut karena adanya dua siswa baru. Di tambah lagi keduanya sangat lumayan keren. Mereka pun di suruh Sensei mencari tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. Ada beberapa yang kosong di bagian belakang dan di bagian depan. Mereka memilih duduk di bagian belakang.

Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti berlari mengarah kelas ini. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang mungkin seumur dengan Rin dan yang lain masuk dalam kelas. Terdengar suara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sampai berkeringat. Wajahnya menunduk ke lantai, sehingga Rin tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Rambutnya warna biru sama seperti warna rambut Rin, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang darinya.

Perlahan remaja itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Rin seperti habis melihat hantu. Matanya melebar dan tidak bisa menduga. Dia terdiam sesaat dan mulai memalingkan wajah ke arah luar jendela.

" maaf Sensei... saya terlambat... hah... hah... " katanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

" ini hari pertamamu masuk, jadi Sensei maafkan kau. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dan kemudian duduk di kursimu " ucap Sensei sedikit menghela napas.

" saya mengerti ! " dia melihat ke arah yang lain. " senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, namaku Saix, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ! " dia membungkukkan badan setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa terkejut karena suaranya yang lumayan lantang dan keras di telinga mereka, tapi mereka menyambutnya dengan tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Di kelas bukan hanya dia yang bersuara lantang dan keras, Yuffie yang ada di belakang juga sama sepertinya.

Dia pun memilih tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Rin. Rin yang masih melhat ke arah luar jendela mengetahui bahwa anak baru itu duduk di sebelahnya. Rin lebih memilih diam tidak berbicara, karena kelihatannya ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi.

" oi ! Kenapa diam saja " panggilnya pada Rin.

" ... " Rin tidak menjawabnya.

" apa kau sudah tahu ? " Saix sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Sensei.

" huh... iya " jawabnya pelan.

Saix terlihat senang bahwa Rin mulai merespon. Ternyata Sensei memberitahukan bahwa kita boleh memilih pengurus kelas baru sekarang dan akan ada pemberitahuan untuk seluruh murid nantinya lewat radio. Sensei pun keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Seorang murid yang Rin kenal bernama Paine maju ke depan kelas. " kita akan mulai memilih ketua kelas baru kita selama di kelas 3 ini. Aku ingin kejujuran dan tidak ada kemalasan dari ketua kelas baru kita nantinya " katanya dengan tegas.

Paine adalah wakil ketua kelas sewaktu di kelas 2. Ketua kelas yang dulu adalah Yuna, teman dekat Paine. Tidak lama Paine mulai menulis di papan tulis dengan menggunakan kapur putih. Dia menulis nama calon yang menurutnya layak untuk dijadikan ketua kelas. Ternyata Paine juga menulis nama Rin di papan tulis.

" aku yakin pasti kalian memilih Rin menjadi ketua kelas " katanya tersenyum.

" tentu saja ! " Yuffie menjerit senang.

" iya, aku memilih Rin " ucap murid laki-laki.

" geez... aku yang kena " Rin mengangkat kepala dan menengok ke arah belakang.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya. Semuanya setuju menjadikan Rin sebagai ketua kelas. Itu dapat di lihat dari jumlah tangan yang terangkat, sampai anak baru yang belum tahu Rin juga mengangkat tangan.

Tiba-tiba Rin merasa ada perasaan aneh pada kedua anak baru itu. Dia menundukkan kepala perlahan. Dilihatnya namanya sudah di tulis ketua kelas dan wakilnya masih belum diketahui. Paine memutuskan salah seorang anak baru jadi wakilnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan yang lain. Jadi dia memutuskan Saix yang menjadi wakilnya. Dia terpilih karena datang terlambat.

" baiklah, untuk pengurus yang lain biar ketua kelas yang memutuskan sekarang " tambah Paine.

" huh !? me ? itu... eto... " kata Rin mulai keringat dingin.

Mau tidak mau dia maju ke depan kelas dan memilih anggota lainnya bersama dengan wakilnya, Saix. Untung saja teman-temannya mau jadi pengururs kelas bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena memang sudah diputuskan oleh Rin selaku ketua kelas baru.

Tidak lama suara radio pengumuman mulai terdengar.

" Pemberitahuan untuk murid-murid dan guru-guru, diharapkan untuk datang ke ruang auditorium dalam rangka penyambutan murid baru sekaligus kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah kita "

Itulah isi dari pemberitahuannya, kami pun mulai bersiap-siap dengan menyimpan barang-barang penting kami ke tempat tersembunyi atau kami bawa. Radio mulai mengulangi kemabli pemberitahuan tadi agar murid-murid tidak ada yang di dalam kelas.

" Saix " Rin memanggil Saix setelah hanya tersisa sedikit yang ada di dalam kelas.

" hum ? " Saix menengok ke arah Rin.

" Apa masih ada yang lain datang kemari ? " tanyanya memberi tatapan serius pada Saix.

" kau akan tahu nanti Rin hehe... " Saix tersenyum sambil nyengir dan berjalan melewatinya.

Rin hanya mengerjapkan mata berulang kali dan menoleh pada Saix yang sosoknya telah hilang di balik tembok.

" geez... "

TO BE CONTIUED

**Silahkan review ceritaku yang masih kurang sempurna ini ya minna :)**

**Berharap bisa membangun untukku ya xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mari update (lama banget woy) hehe...**

**Biasalah, anak sok sibuk #ditimpukin xP**

**Cerita ini punyaku, tokohnya sih bukan, melainkan punya Tetsuya Nomura dan Square Enix**

**Aku hanya meminjamnya untuk ceritaku koq :D**

**Silahkan membaca ceritaku ini minna san ^-^**

**TWIN VAMPIRES**

**#Meet Old Friends 2**

_**-AUDITORIUM-**_

Di ruang auditorium, aku masih memikirkan yang dikatakan Saix. _**' kau akan tahu nanti hehe... '**_. Apa maksudnya masih ada lagi ya, agh ! kepalaku pusing memikirkannya ?!

" Nee-chan ! " panggil seseorang padaku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Ven sedang bersama temannya yang berambut coklat spike dan hitam spike. " ada Sora dan Vanitas juga rupanya " kataku mengetahui siapa kedua temannya.

" iya Nee-chan, mereka lebih memilih sekolah di sini dibandingkan di luar negeri " kata Ven tersenyum.

" sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Rin-san " panggila anak yang sepantaran dengan Ven berambut hitam spike.

" lama tidak bertemu juga Vanitas, bagaimana keadaan Mom kalian ? " tanyaku sedikit membungkukkan badan sedikit.

Anak laki-laki rambut coklat spike disebelahnya menjawab, " Mom baik Rin-san, walaupun beliau masih sedikit murung " ucapnya sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Kuelus kepalanya, " Rin-san mengerti perasaan Mom kalian, beliau masih belum bisa menerima ini dan hanya kalian yang bisa menghibur Mom kalian " kataku tersenyum padanya.

Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Tunggu ?! Di mana Roxas, aku baru menyadari dia tidak ada bersama Ven.

" Ven, di mana Roxas ? " tanyaku pada Ven.

" dia sedang menolong seorang gadis yang sekelas dengan kami, gadis itu memakai kursi roda sedari kecil " jelas Ven.

" begitu ya " kataku singkat.

Kami pun mulai di suruh untuk berbaris dengan teratur. Aku mulai merasakan aura kegelapan dan bau werewolf di antara anak-anak ini. Kucari sekeliling tanpa menimbulkan keanehan pada yang lain, tapi mendadak auranya menghilang. Aku merasakan firasat buruk nantinya.

Mataku mulai terfokus pada depan panggung. Seorang Sensei berdiri di tengah panggung dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata sambutan untuk murid-murid baru dan pergantian kepala sekolah serta wakil kepala sekolah yang baru. Sensei pun memberitahukan bahwa senior kelas diharapkan menjadi guru bagi para juniornya. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menebak namaku akan masuk dalam daftar guru.

Sensei pun mempersilahkan kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah baru untuk memperkenalkan diri sekaligus membacakan para calon guru nantinya. Aku pun hanya bisa menyipitkan mata setelah tahu bahwa yang menjadi kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah adalah mereka.

" selamat pagi, nama saya adalah Terra yang akan menjadi kepala sekolah kalian yang baru dari sekarang hingga ke depannya nanti. Mohon kerja sama kalian para guru dan murid-murid sekalian " katanya sopan dengan membungkkukan badan.

" selamat pagi, nama saya Aqua, saya hanya berharap selaku wakil kepala sekolah baru bisa membuat saya dengan guru dan murid-murid lain lebih dekat " ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku mulai mengerti kenapa Saix bertanya padaku, _**' apa kau sudah tahu'**_. Waktu itu aku menjawab hanya karena malas. Ternyata sesuatu akan terjadi rupanya.

" baiklah, Sensei akan menyebutkan nama-nama calon guru dan diharapkan mereka untuk naik ke atas panggung " katanya. " Dari kelas 3-1, murid yang bernama... " Terra Sensei mulai menyebutkan beberapa nama dari kelas 3.

" terakhir dari kelas 3-3 adalah murid yang bernama Yuna Braska dan Rixin Strife. Diharapkan murid yang telah disebutkan namanya untuk segera naik ke atas panggung " perintah Terra Sensei.

Aku berjalan untuk naik ke atas panggung lewat tangga yang ada di samping panggung. Aku dan murid-murid yang terpanggil berbaris menyamping. Di atas panggung, semua Sensei memberi sambutan dengan bertepuk tangan karena telah terpilihnya calon guru untuk melatih para juniornya. Tentu saja dalam jadwal pelajaran biasa tidak tertulis, tapi ada dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang sudah dijalani dari sekolah ini berdiri. Sebagian murid kelas 3 akan terpilih menjadi guru setiap tahunnya sebelum mereka lulus nantinya.

Hanya untuk memberikan ilmu mereka dalam bertarung melawan mahkluk-mahkluk seperti Vampire dan Werewolf atau hanya menjadi pemberi pertolongan pertama untuk yang terluka. Aku menjadi guru karena semua Sensei tahu aku sudah memiliki jabatan Hunter tingkat A. Itu sudah bagus dalam memberi ilmu pada juniornya.

Ekstrakurikuler ini dilaksanakan setiap dua hari dalam seminggu, yaitu setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat. Aku jadi harus pulang dan berganti pakaian Hunterku setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Aku jadi harus mengendarai motorku untuk lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah nantinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka menjalani semua ini di sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan para Sensei.

Akhirnya kami semua sudah diijinkan untuk kembali dalam kelas. Aku pun berjalan menuruni panggung paling belakang, tapi tanganku di tahan oleh seseorang ketika ingin berjalan.

" Rin... Tunggu sebentar " panggil seseorang yang memegang tanganku.

Aku melihat ke arah seseorang yang memanggilku, " apa ? " tanyaku dingin.

" sepulang sekolah nanti temui kami di ruang kepala sekolah " jawab kepala sekolah baru yang bernama Terra.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Kutatapi Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuruni panggung. Aku memberikan jawaban hanya dengan senyuman sebelum turun dari panggung. Aku berjalan sampai depan pintu masuk dan mulai merasakan aura kegelapan yang mencekik.

' _siapa ? apa yang terjadi ? '_ dalam hatiku berharap aura kegelapan yang mencekik ini bisa menghilang. Sampai aku kaget seseorang telah menepuk pundakku.

" Rin ? kau baik-baik saja ? wajahmu terlihat pucat " ternyata itu Saix.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningku dan dapat kurasakan wajahku sudah mulai pucat seperti yang dikatakan Saix.

" aku bantu kau berjalan ke kelas " dia memapahku berjalan menuju kelas dan aura kegelapan perlahan menghilang.

" terima kasih Saix " ucapku pelan.

" tidak perlu sungkan, yang penting sudah tidak apa-apa itu lebih baik " balasnya sambil memapahku.

Sebelum sampai di kelas, aku meminta Saix untuk melepaskanku. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah lebih baik dan bisa berjalan sendiri. Saix melepaskanku, tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin ke kamar kecil. Dia berlari menuju kamar kecil.

Aku menghela napas, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Sampai depan pintu kelasku, aku dapat mendengar ada suara Sensei di dalam kelasku. _' aku terlambat masuk '_ pikirku.

Kuketuk pintu dan mulai menggeser pintu ke arah samping. Aku melihat laki-laki berambut coklat pendek yang gagah berdiri di depan kelas. Dia memiliki luka di antara kedua matanya, bagiku itu adalah hal biasa bila terdapat bekas luka. Di tambah lagi aku mengenal orang itu.

" dari mana saja kau ?! bukankah dari pengumuman tadi semua murid harus sudah masuk dalam kelas ?! " katanya dengan suara keras.

" maafkan saya Sensei, saya terlambat masuk karena ada sedikit masalah " aku membungkukkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

" untuk kali ini Sensei memaafkanmu ?! Tapi jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi hal ini pada saat pelajaran Sensei ?! mengerti ?! " katanya meninggikan suaranya.

" saya mengerti Sensei ?! " balasku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Selama perkenalan diri dari Sensei dan seluruh murid, aku hanya bisa melihat keluar jendela. Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir akan dimarahi oleh Sensei karena melamun. Kemampuan mendengarku lumayan baik dan aku bisa tahu apakah Sensei memanggilku atau tidak.

_**-AFTER SCHOOL-**_

Tanpa terasa sudah waktunya kami semua untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi yang aku herankan cuman satu. Saix belum kembali...

' _kemana dia ? hah... apa aku cari saja di ruang kepala sekolah sekalian membawa tasnya ? lebih baik begitu '_ pikirku mendesah pelan sambil mengambil tasku dan mengambil tas Saix yang masih tergantung. Aku keluar dari kelas, lalu kulihat Yuffie sedang menungguku di tangga sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Dia memegang tas kecil milikku yang berisi surat yang kubawa dari loker sepatuku. Dengan wajah malas aku menghampirinya. Tentu saja dia hanya mengembalikan tas kecilku dan langsung berlari pulang menuruni tangga.

Tanpa disangka-sangka dia terjatuh dari anak tangga ke-5, kupejamkan mataku sweatdrop. Dia bangkit dan berlari menuruni tangga kembali. Aku pun berjalan menuju lantai satu di mana ruang kepala sekolah berada. Ketika ingin berbelok, aku terkejut melihat Saix dari balik tembok.

" opss... hati-hati Rin " katanya nyengir.

" dari mana saja kau ? isi tasmu ini apa saja ? kenapa berat ? " aku memasang wajah yang tidak suka dan langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

" err... itu... " digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sweatdrop.

Langsung saja kuserahkan tas miliknya yang menurutku lumayan berat. Aku berjalan kembali, tapi yang kulihat pada saat sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah adalah... Banyaknya murid yang berfoto dengan kepala sekolah baru. Dengan sedikit menghela napas, aku mulai coba untuk menenangkan diri agar tidak mudah emosi. Biasanya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini di pusat, aku yang lebih dulu emosi. Aku paling benci hal ini, apalagi pada saat bertugas di tempat-tempat tertentu. Emosiku semakin memuncak karena hal itu.

" EHEM ?! " aku bergumam dengan nada tinggi.

Para murid cewek menyadari dan langsung berhamburan pergi. Kepala sekolah yang baru itu menyambutku dengan tangan yang terbuka. Aku mengabaikan hal itu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah yang masih dalam posisi itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Seolah-olah ada angin yang berhembus, Saix yang melihat merasa kasihan.

Kepala sekolah itu masuk dengan wajah sedih. " kenapa kau begitu jahat Rin... " katanya sambil berpura-pura menangis.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. " jangan pernah melakukan hal itu... aku bukan anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun seperti dulu, Terra " kataku sweatdrop.

" harusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa Terra selalu seperti ini sikapnya sejak dulu kan, Rin " ucap perempuan berambut biru yang lebih pendek dariku sedikit tertawa.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah, " huh... ubahlah sedikit sikapmu Terra " katanya dingin.

" Squall... kau juga... " Terra melihat pada laki-laki yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis.

" hentikan... jangan memasang wajah itu... " Squall memegang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

" bukankah katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Rin tadi. Apa Terra lupa ? " ucap Saix mengingatkan.

Terra langsung terdiam, dia pun langsung berubah sikap menjadi serius. Dia pun menyuruh kami semua untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah Aqua, sedangkan Saix di sebelahku di sofa untuk tiga orang.

" baiklah, aku akan mulai membicarakan apa yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang ini " katanya menatap kami semua dengan tatapan serius. Dia sempat berpikir sesaat, " Rin, apa kau masih ingat semua anak-anak yatim piatu pada saat itu ? " tanya Terra.

" huh ? tidak Terra, yang kuingat hanya kalian dan seorang lagi " jawabku menatapnya.

" kalau boleh tahu, seorang lagi siapa ? " Terra bertanya kembali yang terlhat ingin tahu.

Aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Seseorang yang kusebut tadi, seseorang yang pernah satu yatim piatu dengan kami, " aku hanya ingat samar-samar... entah kenapa wajah dan nama anak itu tidak bisa di ingat olehku... " kataku mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali sambil memegang kepalaku.

" tidak perlu dipaksakan, Rin. Kami semua juga tidak ingat lagi tentang anak itu, tapi kurasa anak itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sekarang ini " ucap Terra.

Aku kaget dan menatap kembali Terra. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. " maksud Terra ? hubungan dengan Werewolf dan Vampire dikarenakan oleh anak itu ? " kataku sedikit menganga.

" itu masih belum dipastikan, tapi ada kemungkinan semua itu benar. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, kami masih mencari tahu penyebab Werewolf dan Vampire yang bertambah banyak jumlahnya 3 tahun ini " jelasnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan di sofa, " selama pencarian data, kami berpencar hingga ke semua sudut kota maupun desa. Setiap orang kami tanyai hingga orang yang ahli dalam bidang ini pun memiliki data yang sedikit. Sampai kami... " ucapan Terra terhenti dan dia menunduk dengan tangannya yang menopang dagunya.

Terra masih terdiam dan masih tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Aku melihat yang lainnya, raut wajah mereka sama seperti Terra. Tidak berani melanjutkan kalimat yang terhenti. Aku semakin penasaran dan tidak bisa tenang bila tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritanya. " kenapa kalian terdiam ? bukankah kalian ingin menceritakan semuanya padaku ? " kataku.

" sampai kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang kurasa itu adalah... Rain, adik kembarmu yang selama ini hilang, Rin " ucap Terra seperti tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Mataku melebar setelah mendengarnya. Aku langsung saja berdiri tiba-tiba dan bertanya tidak karuan, " di mana dia ?! apa dia ada di sekitar sini ?! apakah dia baik-baik saja ?! "

" Rin, tenangkan dirimu. Kami masih kurang yakin, apakah itu benar dia atau bukan " kata Aqua menenangkan diriku dengan memegang pundakku. " tenangkan dirimu, Rin. Duduklah dulu " perlahan Aqua menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali. Aku pun menurutinya dan perlahan untuk bisa mengendalikan sikapku barusan.

" maaf... aku terlalu berlebihan... " aku menunduk lemas. Kupandangi tasku yang kupeluk sedari tadi.

" tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti perasaanmu Rin " ucap Squall dengan tenang. Dia menatapku lalu menatap Terra dan menundukkan kepala perlahan.

" Rin, itu bisa urusan belakangan, karena kita masih belum yakin apakah itu Rain atau bukan. Sekarang yang kita permasalahkan adalah siapa anak itu dan ada hubungan apa anak itu dengan kejadian 3 tahun ini... Itu masih dalam pencarian data. Tentu saja kau juga termasuk dalam anggota kita sekarang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu " ucap Terra tersenyum senang. " kau akan ikut dalam pencarian data ketika kami atau kau ada waktu luang saja. Tenang saja, tidak akan menggangu waktu belajarmu " tambahnya memasang wajah gembira.

" tapi kurasa itu tidak akan bisa, Terra... " ucap Squall yang terdengar lesu.

" apa maksudmu Squall ? " tanya Terra bingung dengan ucapan Squall.

" apa kau tidak mendengar nama keluarga Rin tadi. Namanya telah berganti setelah dia di angkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga yang terkenal sangat lihai dalam melakukan perburuan Vampire dan werewolf selama ini... Aku sempat mencari data keluarga angkat Rin, tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut... " ucap Squall yang terlihat tidak percaya.

" Rin, memangnya nama keluargamu sekarang apa ? tadi aku memang menyebutkan namamu, tapi tidak begitu melihat dengan jelas nama keluargamu " tanya Terra penasaran dan mulai keringat dingin.

" oh... aku belum bilang, nama keluargaku sekarang Rixin Strife, anak angkat Cloud Strife " jawabku berwajah polos.

Semua yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam mematung. Tentu saja mereka langsung down dan berwajah pucat pasi sambil mendesah keras. Aku tahu ayahku merupakan musuh bagi para Vampire dan Werewolf yang pertama, walaupun mereka belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya sampai sekarang ini. Terra baru saja mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia jadi mengatakan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sama seperti Squall, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" lebih baik kau pulang Rin, ini sudah mulai sore " ucap Aqua yang tersenyum lembut kearahku.

" uhm... baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali " balasku sambil berdiri. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Aqua mengatakan sesuatu padaku sebelum aku keluar, " berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai identitasmu ketahuan oleh mereka " katanya sebagai perwakilan Terra, karena dia masih down.

" tentu saja Aqua, aku selalu berhati-hati. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Aqua dan... " aku melihat ke arah mereka yang masih murung. " uh... sampai ketemu lagi ya, semuanya " ucapku yang sweatdrop melihatnya.

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, tapi aku sempat memperkirakan waktuku dari sini sampai rumah. Tidak terlalu malam menurutku. Aku terus berjalan hingga stasiun kereta dan telah sampai di Radiant Garden. Selama berjalan menuju rumah, lampu-lampu jalan telah dinyalakan agar para pejalan bisa melihat jalanan yang gelap. Tanpa lampu jalan pun aku sudah bisa berjalan tanpa takut menabrak sesuatu.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, kulihat ruangan sudah sangat berantakan. Di lantai penuh dengan bungkus plastik makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman. Tubuhku gemetar dan mulai ingin meneriaki orang yang menjadi pelakunya. Sayangnya hal itu kutahan, karena takut mengganggu tetangga, jadi aku meletakkan tasku di atas sofa dan mulai beres-beres ruangan. Setiap sudut ruangan kubersihkan hingga tidak menyisakan sampah sedikit pun. Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan malam, maka kusiapkan makan malam yang simple dan bisa di makan oleh kedua anak itu. Setelah selesai membuat makan malam, kupanggil mereka untuk turun makan.

Kami pun selesai makan, aku mengambil piring kotor untuk kucuci, sedangkan kedua adikku langsung berlari ke kamar mereka. Kurasa mereka sedang asyik bermain game, untuk apa kupikirkan itu. Kucuci semuanya hingga bersih lalu mulai mandi. Tidak lupa kubawa tasku ke kamarku dan mulai mandi.

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan piyamaku. Kukeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, sambil mengeringkan rambut kulihat keluar jendela menatapi bintang yang sekarang memenuhi langit malam. Kubuka jendelaku perlahan, aku menggantungkan handukku di leherku. Senyuman mulai terpancar diwajahku, senyum yang belum pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapa pun, kecuali pada dia. Ya, dia adik kembarku sendiri, Rain.

" Rain, kalau kau benar ada di luar sana dalam keadaan sehat, aku sangat senang sekali. Aku juga berharap bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Rain " kuulurkan tanganku seolah ingin meraih bintang yang bersinar dengan terang di langit malam. Kugunakan magicku dan membuat bentuk seperti kristal es, kristal itu perlahan terbang tertiup angin malam. Aku berharap angin malam ini bisa membawa benda itu pada Rain yang entah ada di mana sekarang ini.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Mohon reviwnya ya minna**

**Dibantu ya hehe... sankyu~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Normal

**Baiklah ini sudah masuk ke chapy yg ke 2 sudah meres otak buat bikin ini cerita sampai berhari-hari**

**Silahkan menikmati bacaan ini**

**Untuk penjelasan akan ada di bawah cerita ini**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau ada salah kata dalam cerita ini m(_ _)m**

**Twin Vampires**

**#Normal POV#**

" Riiinn... aku jangan dicuekin begitu saja, aku temanmu " gadis tomboy itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rixin dengan sangat kuat.

" Yuffie hentikan… Aku… Mulai… Pusing " Rixin mulai terasa pusing akibat digoyang oleh temannya itu.

Namanya Yuffie Kisaragi, dia dari klan Kisaragi. Klan ninja yang hebat, sangat tomboy dan berusaha ingin seperti ayahnya yang merupakan ninja terhebat di klannya. Yuffie teman dekat Rixin sejak masuk SMU.

" Ups… Maaf Rin " Yuffie berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, Rixin mulai memegang kepalanya yang pusing dan berusaha duduk sambil bersandar ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

" Ada apa ? Kenapa kau memanggilku Yuffie ? " tanya Rixin dengan melihat ke arah temannya itu.

" Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu selama liburan Rin, jadi…. "terlihat Yuffie ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Jadi apa Yuffie ? " tanyaku dengan heran.

" Jadi… KITA PERGI JALAN-JALAN BERSAMA DENGAN YANG LAINNYA ! " ucapnya dengan suara keras, sehingga teman-teman yang ada di dalam kelas melihat ke arah kami berdua.

" Haaaa…. Kau ini… Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak di dalam kelas… " Rixin memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, Yuffie tertawa dengan tersenyum lebar.

**TENG TONG TING TONG**

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Yuffie yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan Rixin terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" Hah… Akhirnya bisa bebas juga darinya " ucap Rixin pelan, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

" Berdiri ! " perintah Rixin dengan suara keras.

" Beri salam ! " tambah Rixin.

" Selamat pagi Sensei ! " ucap murid-murid yang ada di kelas secara bersamaan.

" Selamat pagi semuanya, kalian boleh duduk sekarang " Sensei tersenyum dan menyuruh kami semua untuk duduk.

" Baiklah… Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah di kelas 3 ini, Sensei ucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang telah berhasil mendapatkan juara di kelas ini " Sensei bertepuk tangan dengan wajah ceria, semua murid juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan wajah senang.

" Dan hari ini kalian juga mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. Baiklah kalian bolaeh masuk ke dalam sekarang " Sensei menyuruh murid baru yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, ternyata ada 3 murid baru.

" Untuk murid baru tentu harus memperkenalkan diri benar kan " ucap salah satu anak laki-laki yang duduk di bagian paling belakang.

" Iya benar sekali " semuanya langsung setuju dengan ucapan anak laki-laki tadi, kelas langsung berisik dalam sekejap.

" Sudah… Sudah… Kalian tenanglah " Sensei menenangkan murid-muridnya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Semua murid langsung tenang setelah Sensei menyuruh mereka untuk tenang, ketiga murid itu sedikit menghela napas.

" Baiklah, kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri kalian sekarang " Sensei mempersilahkan ketiga murid itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Murid pertama memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu dengan wajah tenang.

" Namaku Riku Skyline, pernah mengikuti lomba menyanyi versi inggris dan lomba basket dengan menjadi juara pertama " semua murid cewek langsung deg-degan mendengar suaranya dan tubuhnya yang tinggi, Rixin hanya menghela napas.

Anak laki-laki itu mempersilahkan murid baru yang lain untuk maju.

" Giliranku… Hi semuanya, namaku Demyx Wensley, aku pemain gitar dan mempunyai band sendiri. Jadi kalian bisa kapan saja datang ke konserku asalkan kalian tahu betul siapa diriku, okay guys " ucapnya dengan senangnya.

" Tentu saja " para murid cewek menjerit histeris dan terlihat gembira.

" Kay sekarang giliranmu, kau yang terakhir kelihatannya " Demyx melihat ke arah murid baru yang terakhir, dia tapi tidak maju.

" Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dari sini saja " ucapnya dengan melihat ke arah Demyx.

" Oh… Okay" Demyx mengerti.

" Namaku Axel Flierten, got it memorized ? " laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone miliknya, dia tersenyum ke arah semua murid.

" Karena kalian semua sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, kalian boleh duduk ditempat kosong yang ada " ucap Sensei.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan, Riku duduk di sudut dekat jendela bagian ketiga dari belakang. Demyx duduk di bagian paling belakang. Axel duduk tepat dibelakang Rixin, dia mulai merasakan hawa kehadiran yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk dirinya, Rixin menoleh ke arah belakang tapi hawa itu sekejap langsung menghilang.

' Kelihatannya aku harus mulai waspada ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang sedang berlari dari koridor dan membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. 

**GREEEEKK**

" Hah… Hah… Maaf saya hah… Terlambat hah… Hah…" seorang laki-laki yang kehabisan napas karena berlari itu masuk dengan mengusap keringatnya.

" Kau anak baru tapi hari pertama sudah terlambat… Tidak apa-apa, lain kali datanglah lebih awal " Sensei menghela napas melihat tingkah anak baru tersebut, dia malah tertawa kecil dan ingin duduk.

" Ehem… Perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum duduk " tambah Sensei.

" Hah… baiklah Sensei. The name Saix Lunatic " dia melihat ke arah Sensei dan Sensei memperbolehkan dia untuk duduk.

Hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong yaitu di sebelah Rixin.

" Bolehkan aku duduk di sebelahmu " dia bertanya pada Rixin dan Rixin memperbolehkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" Namamu pasti Rixin, benar kan " dia tersenyum ke arah Rixin.

" Benar, tapi dari mana kau tahu namaku, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? " dia sedikit bingung dari mana laki-laki ini tahu nama dia.

" Mungkin kau tidak ingat aku, tapi aku yakin kau akan ingat siapa aku ini " dia tersenyum ke arah Rixin yang membuat dia sedikit gugup untuk menatap wajah laki-laki itu secara langsung.

" Anak-anak hari ini kalian harus ke ruang auditorium karena ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah, jadi Sensei berharap kalian semua datang ke ruang auditorium " ucap Sensei.

Sensei keluar kelas dan para murid mulai berhamburan keluar.

" Hey Axel, kita pergi bersama ya " terlihat Demyx mendekati Axel yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam tas

" Iya… Iya… " Axel terpaksa pergi bersama Demyx, walaupun sebenarnya dia malas untuk pergi bersama Demyx.

" Huh… Kenapa sekarang harus ke ruang auditorium haaaah…. " Rixin menghela napas panjang dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Di depan tangga dia melihat kedua adiknya menunggunya.

" Nee-chan ! " Roxas melambaikan tangan ke arah Rixin dengan wajah gembira, Ventus hanya tersenyum kearahku.

" Kalian kenapa ke sini ? Bukannya kalian harus ke ruang auditorium " Rixin terheran-heran dengan kedua adiknya yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

" Kami ingin pergi bersama Nee-chan, tidak apa-apa kan Nee-chan " ucap Ventus, Rixin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan bersama-sama ke ruang auditorium.

**AUDITORIUM****  
><strong>

Terlihat sudah banyak murid-murid datang ke ruang auditorium.

" Kalau tidak salah Sora dan Vanitas juga masuk ke sekolah ini, apa kalian tahu ? " Rixin bertanya pada Ventus dan Roxas.

" Kami tahu, tapi kami tidak sempat melihat mereka masuk di kelas mana. Iya kan Ven " ucap Roxas dengan menyikut lengan Ventus.

" I-iya benar " Ventus terlihat sedikit takut dengan sesuatu hal.

" Kenapa Ven ? " Rixin bertanya padanya tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang meniup telinga bagian belakangnya dan sedikit membuatnya merinding.

" Hiiii~~…. " Ventus kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah belakang, dia melihat anak yang seumuran dengannya tersenyum.

" Ven, sikapmu itu tetap tidak berubah ya " ucap anak laki-laki yang sangat senang bisa berhasil menjahilinya.

" Kau itu selalu saja gembira ya kalau mengganggu Ven " ucap anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya...

**To Be Continued**

**Penjelasan :**

**Cerita ini masuk dalam cerita Vampire dan Werewolf**

**Vampire dan Werewolf di tempat ini dianggap sebagai pembuat masalah dan bila mereka bertemu pasti mereka akan langsung bertempur sampai salah satu diantara mereka mati, akibat pertarungan itu banyak menyebabkan tempat tinggal manusia. Seiringnya waktu berlalu, Vampire dan Werewolf semakin berkurang karena banyaknya Hunter dan juga Slayer, sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka yang masih tersisa bersembunyi atau perlahan-lahan mulai berbaur dengan manusia sambil menyembunyikan identitas diri mereka sendiri.**

**Dalam cerita ini aku membuat suatu cerita yang sedikit rumit tapi mungkin akan banyak masalah yang terjadi juga.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini, akan ada penjelasan lain untuk cerita selanjutnya.**

**Selanjutnya chapy 3**

**Thanks XD**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ventus and Roxas

**Ok waktunya update**

**Maaf rada lama, lg keasyikan baca manga KHR sih**

**Silahkan membaca**

**Twin Vampires**

**#Ventus POV#**

" Vanitas ! Kenapa kau selalu menjahiliku dengan meniup telingaku ! " aku sangat kesal sekali pada pemuda yang kupanggil Vanitas itu.

" Hahaha… Maaf, maaf… Kelihatannya kau masih tetap tidak berubah ya, Ven" ucap Vanitas dengan tersenyum.

" Sudahlah Vanitas… Oh Rin-san juga ada ya " pemuda yang disamping Vanitas melihat ke arah Nee-chan.

" Hi Sora, lama tidak bertemu, kelihatannya kau semakin periang ya " ucap Nee-chan sambil sedikit membungkuk badan untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi pemuda tersebut.

" Iya… Tentu saja Rin-san hehe… " pemuda bernama Sora itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

" Baiklah anak-anak ! Harap berbaris sesuai dengan kelas kalian masing-masing " seorang Sensei berteriak dengan suara keras di atas panggung.

Semua murid langsung terburu-buru berbaris sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing, aku melihat seorang siswi yang kesulitan karena dia memakai kursi roda, aku berlari ke arah siswi tersebut tapi Sora yang tidak jauh dari siswi tersebut berlari mendekatinya.

" Mari kubantu " ucap Sora dengan lembut, siswi itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Sora.

" Thanks ya " Sora mendorong kursi roda siswi itu dan berbaris di kelasnya.

" Hah… Untung Sora satu kelas dengan perempuan itu " Ventus merasa lega dan kembali ke dalam barisannya.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di atas panggung tepat di tengah-tengah panggung.

" Selamat pagi para murid Twilight School, aku adalah kepala sekolah kalian yang baru saat ini. Namaku Terra Jelskimer " kepala sekolah tersebut tersenyum.

" Tidak hanya kepala sekolah saja yang baru tapi wakil kepala sekolah juga baru, mari kuperkenalkan ini dia wakil kepala sekolah yang baru " tambahnya dengan menunjuk seorang perempuan yang umurnya mungkin setara dengan laki-laki tersebut.

Perempuan itu berjalan ke depan panggung dan berdiri tepat disebelah laki-laki itu.

" Hi semuanya, namaku Aqua Wayfinder, aku adalah wakil kepala sekolah yang baru disini "

Tiba-tiba saja semua murid bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya yang baru.

" Selamat datang ya Terra-Sensei ! Aqua-Sensei ! " jerit murid yang pertama.

" Buatlah sekolah ini menjadi yang terbaik Sensei ! " jerit lagi murid yang kedua.

" Hahaha… Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran kalian masing-masing " ucap Terra-Sensei.

" Tapi sebelum itu ada satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Apa ada diantara kalian yang bernama Rixin ? " Terra-Sensei bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

' Itu kan nama Nee-chan, kenapa Terra-Sensei bisa tahu nama Nee-chan ' aku kebingungan dan melihat dimana Nee-chan sekarang berbaris, sampai tiba-tiba semua kelihatannya melihat ke satu arah yaitu Nee-chan.

" Saya yang bernama Rixin, Terra-Sensei " Terra-Sensei kelihatan tersenyum dan Aqua-Sensei juga ikut tersenyum.

' Kenapa mereka berdua tersenyum, kenapa ! Mereka seperti baru menemukan buruan mereka yang selama ini mereka cari ' tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

"! " kulihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku tersebut.

" Ini aku Ven " ternyata Roxas yang menepuk pundakku.

" Aku tahu dari tadi kau merasa aneh kenapa Terra-Sensei tahu nama Nee-chan dan dia langsung tersenyum, tapi apa kau lupa bahwa Nee-chan dulunya yatim piatu dan tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Mungkin mereka berdua salah satu teman dari Nee-chan yang dari panti asuhan yang sama " perkataan Roxas mungkin ada benarnya juga, aku sedikit tenang tapi aku masih curiga dengan mereka berdua.

" Terra-Sensei kenapa tahu nama Rixin ? Apa dulu Terra-Sensei pernah berkenalan atau bertemu dengan Rixin ? "salah seorang murid bertanya pada Terra-Sensei.

" Aku pernah satu panti asuhan dengan dia. Jadi tadi aku bertanya pada kalian apa ada diantara kalian ada yang bernama Rixin " Terra-Sensei memasang senyuman yang sangat hangat dan membuat para murid terdiam melihat senyumannya itu.

" Lihat kan, sesuai dugaanku. Terra-Sensei dan Nee-chan satu panti asuhan " ucap Roxas dengan kedua tangan disilangkan kebelakang kepalanya.

" Tapi dari mana kau tahu, aku saja tidak tahu " aku terheran-heran dari mana Roxas tahu itu.

" Ra-ha-sia " ucap Roxas dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

" Apa ! Hey ! " Roxas pergi meninggalkan aku setelah berkata begitu, aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

" Rixin… Bisakah kau sepulang sekolah nanti datang ke ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu ? " perintah Terra-Sensei pada Nee-chan.

" Baiklah Terra-Sensei " Nee-chan kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja ketika Terra-Sensei menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah sepulang sekolah nanti.

" Sekian dari pemberitahuan, harap semua murid kembali ke dalam kelas untuk melanjutkan aktifitas belajar. Untuk murid-murid selamat belajar " ucapan Aqua-Sensei membuat para murid bangga memiliki Kepala Sekolah dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang baru.

Para murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang auditorium dan kembali ke dalam kelas masing-masing, aku cepat-cepat mencari Nee-chan. Aku menemukannya tepat di depan pintu auditorium dan langsung lari kearahnya.

" Nee-chan ! " panggilku, Nee-chan langsung berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Ven hati-hati ! Jangan berlari ! " tiba-tiba aku tersandung dengan kakiku sendiri dan nyaris terjatuh, untung saja seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Nee-chan cepat menangkap tubuhku dan mengangkatku untuk berdiri.

" Huff… Ven, kau tidak apa-apa kan. Kau harusnya lebih hati-hati " Nee-chan berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat keadaanku.

" Thanks sudah menolongnya Saix. Dia ini adikku, Ventus " Nee-chan berterima kasih pada laki-laki yang tadi sempat menolongku.

" Tidak apa-apa. Jadi ini adikmu ya, salam kenal " laki-laki itu melihat ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

" Uhm… Salam kenal juga Saix-san " aku membalas uluran tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

Laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambutlu setelah berjabat tangan dan pergi meninggalkan aku bersama dengan Nee-chan, aku hanya terdiam dan tidak berniat untuk bicara. Sejak kecil akulah yang paling manja dan selalu ingin didekat Nee-chan, aku berbeda dengan Roxas yang tidak terlalu manja pada Nee-chan.

" Ven, ayo kita kembali ke kelas ya " aku menarik bagian belakang seragam Nee-chan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, Nee-chan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan berkata.

" Sudah ya, Nee-chan mengerti persaanmu Ven " Nee-chan berjalan dan aku ikut dengannya dari belakang.

**#Roxas POV#**

Aku menunggu Ven yang kelihatannya masih di ruang auditorium atau mungkin sedang bersama Nee-chan. Tepat sesuai dugaanku, dia sedang bersama Nee-chan, aku sudah menunggu lama di depan kelas.

" Ven ! Kau dari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu ternyata bersama Nee-chan " kuhampiri Ven yang bersama dengan Nee-chan.

" Maaf Roxas " dia meminta maaf padaku, aku tepuk pundaknya dan melihat ke arah Nee-chan.

" Ajak Ven masuk ke dalam kelas, Nee-chan ingin kembali ke dalam kelas dulu " aku mengangguk dan mengajak Ven ikut ke dalam kelas.

Aku dan Ven duduk sebangku dan di barisan kedua dari kanan, aku merasa dia baru saja melihat masa depan seseorang, Ven duduk di bagian dalam dekat jendela.

" Kau kenapa Ven ? " tanyaku padanya.

" Aku melihatnya Rox… " wajahnya terlihat sedikit takut, ternyata memang benar dia melihat masa depan seseorang.

" Melihat apa ? " tanyaku lagi.

" Aku melihat dimana… Orang yang bernama Saix itu akan… Membunuh Nee-chan " ucap Ven yang gemetaran karena ketakutan.

" Itu tidak mungkin kan Ven " sekarang giliranku yang ketakutan

Sejak kecil Ven memang punya kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan melalui sentuhan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, dia belum terlalu bisa mengontrol kemampuannya itu. Sehingga kemampuannya sering membuatnya hampIr mati. Aku memegang pundaknya.

" Tenanglah… Nee-chan kuat dan tidak akan terkalahkan " aku mengatakan sesuatu yang baik agar dia sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" Mungkin kau benar Rox, aku hanya terlalu cemas dan takut dengan itu semua " dia mulai merasa tenang bahkan sudah mulai bisa tersenyum.

Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, kami semua langsung menyiapkan buku pelajaran dengan cepat.

" Pagi anak-anak. Namaku Squall Leonhart, aku mengajar matematika dan fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian " ucap guru itu dengan tampang yang kelihatannya tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun.

" EEEEEHHHH ! " semua murid berteriak.

" Jangan ada yang berteriak. Aku akan mengajarkan kalian secara tegas, bukan dengan kelembutan " ucapnya sambil memukul meja dengan keras.

Aku dan Ven saling memandang.

' Kita dalam bahaya ' ucap kami dalam batin.

Squall-Sensei mulai menjelaskan beberapa tentang mata pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika, diamana satu kesalahan dalam soal akan dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan selama 10 putaran. Bila dalam ulangan nilainya ada yang dibawah 65, akan dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari loudspeaker.

" Untuk hari ini para siswa pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sekian dari pemberitahuan "

" Yeah ! " semua murid bersorak gembira kecuali aku dan Ven.

" Harap tenang kalian semua " suara Squall-Sensei malah lebih keras dari para muridnya.

Semua murid terkejut dan langsung terdiam.

" Kalian akn pulang cepat jadi jangan ada yang keluyuran kemana-mana ingat itu " ucap Squall-Sensei dan berjalan keluar kelas.

" Ven ayo kita pulang. Hari ini Nee-chan tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama " Ven mengangguk, kami berjalan keluar bersama. Di depan gerbang sekolah Vanitas dan Sora sedang menunggu.

" Hey Ven ! Rox ! " panggil Vanitas.

Ven membuang muka.

" What ! Hey jangan marah lagi soal yang tadi Ven, aku kan sudah minta maaf " tapi tetap saja Ven masih membuang muka.

" Hah… Seperti ini lagi deh " ucapku menghela napas.

" Haha… " Sora hanya tertawa kecil.

" Please Ven ! " Vanitas memasang wajah puppy agar Ven bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

" Ugh… Sudahlah kau kumaafkan "

" Yey… Terima kasih Ven "

Pertemanan yang aneh, tapi menarik. Vanitas, Sora, Ventus dan aku adalah teman dalam hati sejak kecil, hanya Nee-chan yang tahu.

" Jadi… Ayo kita pulang bersama Ven " ajak Vanitas.

" OK " Ven tersenyum riang.

" Hey jangan lupakan kami berdua ya " ucap Sora dan aku bersamaan yang ikutan tersenyum juga.

**To Be Continued**

**Pengenalan Char**

**Rixin**

**Anak yang diangkat dari sebuah panti asuhan, memiliki rambut biru laut dan mata biru langit, suka memakai kalung berbentuk kunci. Pada saat diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Strife, mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada tanda pada bagian leher sampai pundak kanan, mereka menganggap itu hanya sebuah tato biasa.**

**Roxas dan Ventus**

**Anak kembar, adik dari Rixin. Roxas memilki kemampuan untuk bertarung yang sangat hebat, kecuali Ventus. Dia masih sedikit susah dalam bertarung dan memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca masa depan dengan cara bersentuhan. Walaupun terkadang kekuatan itu sering tidak terkontrol dengan baik olehnya.**

**Vanitas dan Sora**

**Anak dari keluarga Gainsborough, nama keluarga dari ibunya. Ayah mereka sudah meninggal pada saat pertarungan melawan Vampire dan Werewolf yang pada saat itu melakukan tugas bersama dengan ayah Roxas dan Ventus. Kemampuan masih belum jelas karena mereka tidak terlalu menonjol dalam memperlihatkan kemampuan.**

**Ok itu penjelasan sedikit, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ini.**

**Selanjutnya chapy 4**

**Thanks X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rixin

**Well, ini ceritaku (lanjutan)**

**Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang sedikit aneh jadi mohon dimaklumi, aku ini pemula**

**Sorry klo ada miss typo, aku uda berusaha semampuku sih**

**Selamat membaca XD**

**Twin Vampires**

**#Rixin POV#**

Aku melihat kedua adikku berjalan pulang bersama dengan Van dan Sora melalui jendela di lantai 2, aku berjalan turun menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang ada di lantai 1. Kuketuk pintu.

**TOK ! TOK !**

" Masuk " orang di dalam memperbolehkan aku untuk masuk, kubuka pintu dan melihat Terra-San dan Aqua-San sedang menungguku sambil duduk di sofa.

" Hi Rin-chan, sudah lama ya " sapa Terra-san.

" Oh ya, bila di depan kami jangan memanggil kami Sensei, panggil kami dengan nama saja Rin-chan " tambah Terra-san dengan tertawa kecil.

" Ayo, silahkan duduk di sebelahku Rin-chan " Aqua-san memintaku untuk duduk disebelahnya, aku duduk dengan menaruh tasku di sebelahku. Aqua memberikan segelas minuman padaku.

" Terima kasih Aqua-san " aku meminumnya dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada minuman tersebut.

" Akh… Aqua-san ini kan… " aku langsung meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kembali dengan cepat.

" Yuck… Aqua-san ! Kenapa kau beri aku minuman ini " tambahku dengan wajah jijik setelah meminum minuman tersebut.

" Ternyata masih seperti dulu ya, kau tetap tidak suka darah hewan " ucap Terra-san yang tersenyum kearahku.

" Aku bisa meminum darah manusia dan jus tomat, tapi kalau darah hewan aku tidak mungkin bisa. Aku tidak sama seperti ' dia ' ….. " pembicaraanku terhenti dan mulai merasa sedih.

" Rin-chan… " Aqua-san yang ada disampingku mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Aqua-san. Aku baik-baik saja " kulihat wajah Aqua-san dan tersenyum seolah aku ini baik-baik saja.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu Rin-chan jadi kami mohon jangan kau paksakan dirimu apalagi dengan tanda kutukan yang ada pada pundak kananmu itu akan terus menggerogoti dirimu " ucapan Terra-san memang ada benarnya juga.

Aku memang sudah lama memiliki tanda kutukan ini. Ayah dan Ibu serta kedua adikku menganggap bahwa ini hanya sebuah tato, padahal yang sebenarnya ini adalah tanda kutukan dimana suata saat tanda ini akan membunuhku bila tanda ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tanda ini kudapat sewaktu aku masih kecil bersama dengan saudara kembarku yang tidak diketahui ada dimana keberadaannya.

" Terra-san… kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini ? Pasti ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku "

" Iya itu benar, tapi cerita ini bermula dimana kau baru saja datang ke panti asuhan "

**#Flashback#**

**#Normal POV#**

" Hey ! Katanya ada anak baru, mereka anak kembar. Ayo kita lihat " ajak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

" Terra ! Jangan nanti kita dimarahi oleh Ayah " seorang perempuan berambut biru berusaha untuk menghentikan anak laki-laki itu.

" Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap melihat siapa anak baru itu " Terra berlari keluar.

" Terra, aku ikut " seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Hah… Apa boleh buat. Tunggu aku ikut " anak perempuan itu pun ikut bersama kedua anak laki-laki tadi.

**Di sebuah ruangan**

" Ssssttt… Jangan berisik. Nanti ketahuan Ayah " ucap Terra menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk diam dan tidak bersuara.

" Aku tahu Terra " bisik anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka membuka pintu secara perlahan dan melihat melalui celah kecil pada pintu. Mereka melihat Ayah sedang tersenyum ke arah kedua anak kembar yang ada dihadapannya, kelihatannya mereka sedang mengobrol tapi tidak terlalu terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tanpa sengaja Terra mendorong pintu karena ingin mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

" Woaaaa ! " Terra terjatuh dengan pintu terbuka lebar.

" Oh geez… Terra " anak laki-laki yang dibelakangnya berusaha menangkap Terra tapi tidak sempat.

" Ah ! " anak perempuan yang dibelakang anak laki-laki tadi terkejut.

Laki-laki dewasa yang sudah berumur berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ketiga anak itu, kedua anak kembar itu juga jadi melihat ke arah kami.

"Terra, lain kali kau jangan mengintip seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin melihat anak baru, kau boleh saja masuk. Kecuali bila ada orang tua yang datang tentu kau tidak boleh mengintip " ucap laki-laki berumur itu dengan ramahnya sambil membantu Terra untuk berdiri dan membersihkan dirnya dari debu pasir.

" I-iya Ayah… Maaf kan aku " Terra merasa menyesal.

" Kami juga minta maaf Ayah " ucap anak perempuan dan laki-laki tersebut sambil membungkuk.

" Tidak apa Terra, Aqua, Squall " laki-laki berumur itu tersenyum, dia memanggil kedua anak kembar itu.

Yang satu gadis kecil berambut biru laut dan mata biru langit, lalu yang satu bocah laki-laki berambut merah terang dan mata merah darah dan mereka berdua sangat lucu dan manis.

" Kenalkan, Rixin Lighteaner dan Rain Lighteaner. Mereka berdua adalah bangsa vampire. Ayah berharap kalian bisa berteman dengan kedua anak ini " Rixin terlihat sangat pemalu dan bersembunyi dibelakang Ayah.

" Aku Terra, kedua anak yang dibelakangku adalah Squall dan Aqua " ucap Terra sambil memperkenalkan kedua temannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Uh… Salam kenal juga, aku Rixin " gadis kecil itu kelihatan sangat pemalu tapi dia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Terra dan kawan-kawan.

" Aku Rain " bocah laki-laki itu juga mendekati Terra dan kawan-kawan.

Wajah kedua anak itu benar-benar sangat lucu dan manis.

" Paman Ansem The Wise, apa kami akan aman disini " Rixin bertanya pada laki-laki berumur itu yang memiliki nama Ansem The Wise.

" Tentu saja kalian berdua akan aman. Aqua tolong ajak Rixin dan Rain bermain bersama dengan yang lain " perintah Ansem The Wise.

"Baik Ayah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita bermain bersama dengan yang lain " ajak Aqua.

Rixin dan Rain ikut dengan Aqua untuk bermain bersama dengan yang lain. Sebelum keluar Ayah memanggil Terra dan Squall.

" Terra… Squall… Ayah ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua " wajah Ayah terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

**#Aqua POV#**

Kuajak kedua anak itu bermain sekaligus memperkenalkan mereka pada teman-teman yang lain. Mereka sangat senang denganku, wajah mereka berdua sangat lucu dan manis, itu memang dimaklumi karena umur mereka baru 7 tahun.

" Aqua-san, disini semuanya tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu juga ya " Rain bertanya dengan melihat seluruh anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

" Itu benar, semuanya termasuk aku dan Terra dan juga Squall "

" Begitu ya " Rain mengangguk pertanda bahwa dia mengerti.

" Lalu kenapa Aqua-san memanggil Paman Ansem dengan sebutan Ayah ? " kali ini Rixin yang bertanya.

" Bagi kami anak-anak yatim piatu, dia sudah kami anggap sebagai Ayah kami sendiri. Semua ank-anak yang disini juga begitu. "

Semua ank terlihat melihat ke arah kami bertiga, salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru berjalan mendekati kami.

" Hey " sapanya.

" Hey juga " Rixin dan Rain membalas sapaanya.

" Ayo aku perkenalkan, yang ada dihadapan kalian ini adalah Saix. Dia seumuran dengan kalian berdua, jadi aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik ya " aku tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan Saix pada Rixin dan Rain.

" Untuk anak-anak yang lain, ini adalah Rixin dan Rain. Mereka berdua anak baru di panti asuhan ini, jadi aku harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik ya " tambahku.

" Iya Aqua-san ! " jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Aqua ! " aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

Kulihat siapa yang memanggilku dan ternyata orang itu adalah Terra, aku melihat dia memberi isyarat untuk agar aku ke tempatnya. Kuhampiri dirinya.

" Ada apa Terra ? "

" Suruh anak-anak yang lain cepat tidur terlebih dahulu, akan kuceritakan nanti saja. Temui aku di ruangan Ayah " aku merasa yang akan diceritakan Terra pasti sangat penting jadi aku menyuruh semua anak-anak untuk tidur, memang waktunya untuk mereka tidur sekarang.

"Rixin, Rain. Mari kuantar ke kamar kalian " kuantar kedua anak ini ke kamar mereka yang tepat di sebelah kamarku. Kubuka pintu dan melihat isi kamar itu tidak terdapat debu sedikit pun dan sangat tertata rapi.

" Kalian cepat tidur ya " mereka mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasur mereka.

" Aku matikan lampunya ya " kumatikan lampu kamar mereka dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Aku ingat bahwa ada yang ingin Terra ceritakan padaku jadi aku sesegera mungkin pergi menuju ke ruangan Ayah.

**ANSEM ROOM**

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat Terra, Squall dan juga Ayah menunggu kedatanganku.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kalian ceritakan padaku ? " tanyaku dengan wajah serius.

" Biar Ayah yang ceritakan padamu. Hanya Ayah yang tahu " ucap Squall melihat ke arah Ayah.

Ayah menghela napas pelan dan mulai menceritakan kejadiannya.

" Orang tua Rixin dan Rain adalah teman lamaku, mereka berdua sangat baik pada siapa pun walaupun mereka vampire. Tapi suatau hari sekelompok werewolf menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba… " aku terkejut mendengarkan cerita Ayah.

" Mereka mengincar sesuatu yang sangat penting dari mereka. Mereka mengincar…. " cerita Ayah sedikit terputus dan mulai berwajah takut serta sedih.

" Mereka mengincar darah abadi yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kedua anak itu, Rixin dan Rain " bola mataku langsung terbuka sangat lebar dan juga sangat terkejut sekali setelah Ayah mengatakan itu.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan marah, tapi karena hari sudah malam dan anak-anak panti sudah tidur, aku mengurungkan niatku dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

" Kenapa… Kenapa harus kedua anak itu yang diincar oleh mereka… Kenapa… " air mataku mulai mengalir pelan.

" Mereka keturunan murni keluaraga Lighteaner yang terjaga sekali identitas mereka dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Memang Ayahnya dan Ibunya juga keluarga Lighteaner tapi darah itu tidak mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka. Darah itu hanya mengalir pada anak kembar seperti mereka berdua " ucap Terra dengan tangannya yang dikepalkan olehnya sangat kuat sehingga darahnya perlahan mengalir keluar.

" Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya selalu menjaga dan melindungi mereka setiap saat dari serangan para werewolf itu " ucap Squall dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan sambil melihat ke arahku.

Ucapan Squall ada mungkin ada benarnya juga tapi kita juga tidak mungkin hanya menjaga dan melindungi mereka saja.

" Lebih baik kalian tidak perlu terburu-buru, waktu kita masih banyak " kata Ayah.

" Kenapa Ayah berkata seperti itu ? " Tanya Squall.

" Aku menggunakan kemampuanku untu membaca masa depan secara sekilas selama kalian berbicara tadi. Ayah melihat, salah satu dari kedua anak itu akan menjadi sangat kuat untuk melindungi saudara kembarnya yang satu lagi. Sedangkan anak yang satu lagi akan diangkat menjadi seorang anak oleh sebuah keluarga dan 10 tahun yang akan datang pertempuran antara vampire dan werewolf akan terjadi "

" lalu apa yang terjadi ? Apakah para werewolf itu akan musnah untuk selamanya ? " Terra terlihat terburu-buru untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi Ayah menggelengkan kepala bahwa beliau tidak dapat terus melihat yang seharusnya beliau tidak lihat.

" Lebih baik kalian bertiga harus tidur, ini sudah mulai larut malam " tambah Ayah sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah Ayah " ucap kami bersama-sama, aku keluar lebih dahulu disusul oleh Terra dan Squall.

Sebelum ke kamar aku menyembuhkan luka pada kedua tangan Terra tadi.

" Terima kasih Aqua "

" Untuk apa berterima kasih, ini adalah kemampuanku dan juga tugasku untuk menyembuhkan kau, Terra " aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja Terra mencium pipi kiriku dengan lembut, wajahku langsung memerah dan dia meninggalkanku sendiri untuk berjalan menuju ruangannya.

" Malam Aqua " ucap Squall yang dari tadi ada di sana dan meilhat kejadian tadi, tapi ternyata Squall juga mencium pipiku yang lain sehingga wajahku sudah sangat merah sekali.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dengan wajah masih memerah dan tidur dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut milikku

' KYAAAAAAA ' jeritku dalam hati.

**#Normal#**

**#Rixin POV#**

" Itulah yang terjadi " ucap Terra dengan sedikit tersenyum nakal.

" Kenapa kau menceritakan sampai sana Terra ! " Aqua-san terlihat malu dan langsung memarahi Terra.

" Kan tidak apa-apa Aqua " Terra masih saja tersenyum nakal.

Aku mengerti kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini,perang akan segera dimulai di tahun ini juga.

" Aku ingin menceritakan lebih banyak lagi, tapi lebih baik lain kali saja ya. Ini hampir malam, sudah waktunya kau pulang, nanti orang tua angkatmu khawatir " tambah Terra-san.

" Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu Aqua-san, Terra-san" aku pergi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, aku melewati koridor sekolah dan melihat matahari terbenam dari jendela yang ada di koridor.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku dan melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dekat gerbang dari jauh, aku mendekati orang itu yang ternyata orang itu adalah Saix.

" Saix ? Kenapa kau belum pulang ? " tanyaku padanya.

" Aku menunggumu, Rin-chan. Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Terra-san bukan, memang aku juga terkejut setelah mendengar hal itu, aku dimintai tolong oleh Squall-san untuk mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah " Saix menggaruk kepalanya walaupun kepalanya tidak gatal.

Saix sangat berbeda dari waktu kau pertama kali kenal ,dia lebih dewasa dan juga baik.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Saix " ajakku.

" Iya Rin-chan " Saix dan aku pulang bersama tapi dalam perjalanan pulang….

**To Be Continued**

**Ini cerita panjang juga dari yang sebelumnya XD**

**Maklum lg gk main apa2, jadi ngetiknya panjang kaya kereta XP**

**Terra : * masi senyum nakal ***

**Aqua : * malu inget kejadian waktu kecil ***

**Me/Rixin : Uda jadian aja**

**Terra dan Aqua : * saling melihat dan langsung pergi ninggalin * **

**Squall : * menghela napas * lain kali kau jangan bilang seperti itu ya * pergi ninggalin juga ***

**Me/Rixin : memangnya kenapa ? huh ? * polos banget nih anak * Silahkan Review ya, hey kenapa ? * masih bingung ***

**Penjelasan**

**Rain**

**Anak berambut merah dengan mata merah darah. Sangat sayang Rixin sejak kecil, keberadaannya masih tidak diketahui sampai sekarang.**

**Terra**

**Pemuda berumur 25 tahun, kemampuannya adalah magic Earth sekaligus bertarung dengan pedang. Mempunyai pengetahuan yang lebih luas dan lebih banyak dari orang lain, IQ 300.**

**Aqua**

**Perempuan berumur 25 tahun, sifatnya sangat keibuan. Punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dan magic miliknya cukup akurat. Dalam hatinya dia suka dengan Terra.**

**Squall**

**Pemuda berumur 25, luka diantara matanya adalah bukti dia bertarung melawan seseorang dulu. Sifatnya dingin tapi baik, kemampuan dalam bertarung lebih tinggi dari Terra, suka Aqua.**

**Selanjutnya chapy 6 XD**


	6. Chapter 6 : Saix

**Ini adalah chapy 5, sedikit lama**

**Akunya lagi bad mood dan lagi tempatku sering hujan dengan petir yang besar Q.Q**

**Ditambah aku lagi nonton anime dan nilai pelajaranku sedikit buruk =="**

**Tapi silahkan membaca ya X)  
><strong>

**Twin Vampires**

**#Saix POV#**

Rin-chan terlihat sangat waspada dengan sesuatu, aku juga merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita dari tadi semenjak kita berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Aku melihat ke arah Rin-chan dan dia mengangguk pelan.

" Keluarlah, jangan bersembunyi lagi ! " ucap Rin-chan dengan suara sedikit keras.

" Wah… Wah… Ternyata kau bisa tahu juga ya, padahal aku sudah berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh kalian, tapi tetap saja ketahuan ya " seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannnya di balik kegelapan dan berdiri di bawah cahaya lampu jalanan.

" Mau apa kau sebenarnya ? " tanyaku dengan wajah marah.

" Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu… Tapi dengan anak perempuan itu, Rixin Lghteaner " ucap orang itu dengan menunjuk ke arah Rin-chan.

Orang itu memakai jubah hitam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung. Aku memiliki firasat buruk dengan hal ini, kelihatannya mereka mulai bergerak dan mulai menginginkan yang mereka inginkan dari Rin-chan.

" Shall we start now " orang itu berlari menuju ke arah kami berdua.

" Rin-chan cepat menghindar ! " aku dan Rin-chan secepat mungkin menghindar sebelum orang itu menyerang kita berdua.

" To slow " orang itu langsung menghilang dan tepat di belakang Rin-chan.

" You the one who to slow " Rin-chan sudah lama mensummon senjatanya yang berbentuk tombak dengan dua pedang di kedua sisinya.

" What ! " orang itu secepat mungkin menjauh dari Rin-chan.

Tapi terlambat, serangan itu tepat mengenai orang tersebut tepat di bagian pundak.

" Kgh… just that " orang itu mengeluarkan magic dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola, bola api yang terlihat sangat kuat.

Dia menembakkan bola api itu ke arah Rin-chan, dengan cepat aku menahan serangan itu dengan senjata milikku. Magic yang dikeluarkan memang cukup kuat sehingga membuatku terdorong ke belakang sejauh 5 meter. Rin-chan langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaanku, tapi terhadang oleh orang itu. Rin-chan melompat agar jaraknya dengan orang itu tidak terlalu dekat.

" Kelihatannya kau ini masih lemah ya, kukira selama 10 tahun ini kau sudah menjadi kuat. Tapi ternyata… hah… masih sama seperti dulu, selalu dilindungi ya " orang itu tersenyum kecil yang seperti iblis.

" Itu dulu, sekarang berbeda " Rin-chan tersenyum lebih seperti iblis dari orang itu.

" Let's start now, I will be serious " tambahnya.

Rin-chan mengeluarkan magic ice, magic itu membentuk suatu bentuk. Bentuk itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Dia berlari maju bersama dengan dirinya yang lain dan menyerang orang itu.

" Huh… Kau kira aku tidak tahu yang mana dari kalian yang asli, tentu saja kau yang di sana ! " orang itu menembak fire ke arah Rin-chan yang ada di kanan.

" You wrong " ternyata itu bukan dirinya yang asli, melainkan dirinya yang dari magic ice.

" ! " orang itu menembakkan lagi fire ke arah Rin-chan yang satu lagi.

" Sorry, wrong again " tapi tetap saja itu bukan dirinya yang asli.

Dimana gerangan Rin-chan, orang itu mulai waspada dan bertahan. Dia melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, kemudian melihat ke arah belakang dan juga depan. Tapi tetap saja tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Rin-chan sekarang.

" I'm right here ! "

" ATAS ! " dengan cepat orang itu melihat ke atas.

" Ice Rain ! " ribuan es dengan cepat jatuh seperti hujan menyerang orang itu.

" Damn ! " orang itu berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat sehingga terkena serangan Rin-chan.

Orang itu terkurung di dalam, tidak diketahui bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Rin-chan tersenyum dan melihat ke arahku yang sedikit terduduk karena serangan orang tadi. Aku membalas senyumannya, kelihatannya Rixin sudah mulai bertambah kuat dan tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Gadis itu berlari ke arahku, dia melihat keadaanku sampai teliti.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan Saix ? " terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit cemas dengan keadaanku.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Rin-chan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serangan orang tadi tidak mengenaikku, hanya membuatku terdorong mundur saja " kuelus rambut birunya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

" Hah… Syukurlah, aku sudah sangat cemas tadinya Saix " wajah cemasnya sudah hilang dari wajahnya, yang ada wajah lega dan senang.

Tiba-tiba saja es yang mengurung orang tadi pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Pecahan itu tepat mengarah ke arah kami berdua. Aku dengan cepat melindungi Rin-chan dengan tubuhku yang lebih besar darinya. Sebagian dari serpihan es itu mengenai pundak belakangku.

" Hahaha… Menarik sekali, sangat menarik. Aku semakin ingin mengincarmu Rixin " orang itu tertawa gembira dan semakin ingin mengincar Rin-chan.

Aura di sekeliling orang itu terlihat sangat besar dan kuat. Aku merasa seperti tercekik oleh hanya aura orang itu saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu, lagu yang mungkin berasal dari orang itu. Orang itu merogoh saku jubahnya yang ada di bagian kanan, dari sakunya dia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan langsung mengangkatnya.

" Yo, aku sedang bertugas, ada apa ? " jawab orang itu.

" Dari kelompoknya " ucapku dengan suara pelan.

" Ke-kelompoknya ! " Rin-chan sedikit kaget.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti " orang itu menutup teleponnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku jubahnya.

" Kalian beruntung. Aku dipanggil untuk mundur, lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi dan mungkin aku tidak akan menggunakan setengah dari kekuatanku lagi. Selamat tinggal " orang itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku dan Rin-chan sangat lega dan juga takut bahwa kelompok dari orang itu akan datang dan menyerang kami. Tapi keberuntungan datang, mereka menarik mundur orang itu dan pergi.

" Sangat melegakan sekali ya Rin-chan " aku berbalik melihat Rin-chan, aku terkejut karena menyadari bahaw wajahku dan Rin-chan sangat dekat.

" I-iya Sa-Saix… " wajah Rin-chan mulai memerah.

Wajahku dan Rin-chan masih saling memandang. Cukup lama aku memandang wajahnya itu. Aku ingin mencium bibirnya itu tapi aku mengurungkan niatku dan mengajaknya pulang.

" Ma… Maaf Rin-chan, le… Lebih baik kita pulang. Ini sudah larut malam, aku takut orang tuamu marah " aku berdiri, setelah itu aku membantunya untuk berdiri.

" Te-terima kasih Saix " dia membersihkan roknya dari pasir dan berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk ke bawah.

Wajahnya sangat imut ketika memerah, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku harus membawanya pulang sekarang juga. Sebelum berjalan aku merasakan sakit pada pundak belakangku yang terkena serpihan es tadi.

" Akh… Uh… "

" Saix ! Kau harus disembuhkan terlebih dahulu " ucap Rin-chan.

" Tidak perlu, ini masih belum seberapa Rin-chan. Jadi kau- "

" Tidak ! Kau harus disembuhkan, karena aku… kau… " wajahnya menunduk sedih.

" Baiklah, kau boleh menyembuhkanku Rin-chan " aku terpaksa mengalah, karena aku tahu kenapa dia ingin menyembuhkanku.

Rin-chan mengulurkan tangannya menuju pundakku belakangku yang terluka. Sinar terang yang hangat perlahan-lahan membuat lukaku sembuh, aku mulai tidak merasakan sakit lagi pada pundakku.

" Terima kasih… Rin-chan " aku sedikit menoleh ke arah Rin-chan.

" Tidak perlu, aku yang telah membuat ini semua terjadi " dia merasa bahwa ini semua seutuhnya adalah kesalahan darinya.

" Jangan merasa bersalah pada dirimu, tapi pada darah yang mengalir di dalam dirimu. Kau dan ' dia '… " ucapku dengan suara yang kecil.

" Nah… Ayo kita pulang " tambahku.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Kebetulan rumahku satu arah dengan rumahnya, jadi aku bisa pulang bersama dengannya. Aku ini memang werewolf yang pemalu, orang yang kusukai ada disebelahku tapi aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Selama berjalan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Rin-chan. Rumahnya sederhana tapi sangat indah.

" Sa-Saix… Uhm… Te-terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarku pulang " Rin-chan membungkuk dengan wajah merah.

" Bukan apa-apa Rin-chan… " aku menunduk dengan melihat ke arah lain agar wajah merahku tidak terlihat olehnya.

" Ma-malam… " dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan meninggalkanku sendiri di luar.

" Ma… Malam juga… Rin-chan " aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Aku selama berjalan melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah melewati rumahku.

" Astaga, aku melewati rumahku sendiri. Bodohnya aku ini " ucapku dan bergegas kembali.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah Rin-chan. Walaupun rumah ini besar tetap saja hanya aku yang tinggal sendirian. Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa dan mulai memikirkan kejadian tadi lagi. Kejadian yang membuatku tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang imut dan manis itu.

" AAAAAGGGHHH ! " aku berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutku karena sudah terlalu suka dengan Rin-chan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan berganti pakaian dengan piyamaku. Dengan cepat aku langsung tidur walaupun masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi.

**#Rixin POV#**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menutup pintu. Aku bersandar di pintu sambil memeluk tasku dan terduduk di lantai. Wajahku yang merah pada saat Saix melihat ke arahku tadi pasti sangat memalukan.

" Nee-chan ? " kulihat Roxas baru saja turun dan melihat diriku yang terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar di pintu.

" Oh… Eh… Roxas, kenapa kau belum tidur ? " tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

" Aku baru ingin tidur dan mendengar suara pintu, jadi aku turun untuk melihat siapa. Ternyata Nee-chan baru pulang " ucap Roxas yang sudah memakai piyamanya yang bermotif kotak-kotak warna hitam dan putih.

" Oh iya, apa Nee-chan sudah makan ? " tanyanya padaku.

" Tidak, Nee-chan tidak ingin makan. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur ya Roxas " ucapku dan berdiri dengan tersenyum.

" Baiklah Nee-chan " dia berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama biru bermotif lingkaran. Aku mengambil sebuah botol di dalam tasku yang berisi jus tomat, kuminum jus itu samapi habis dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di dekat meja belajarku. Aku melihat langit malam melalui jendela. Kukeluarkan kalung berbentuk kunci yang kumasukkan dalam piyamaku.

" Semoga kau baik-baik saja di luar sana, Rain " kicium kalung itu dan langsung tidur….

**To Be Continued**

**Ok itu aja ceritanya**

**Penjelasan :**

**Saix**

**Werewolf yang mudah menjadi pemalu kalau sudah di dekat perempuan yang dia sukai. Walaupun begitu dia sangat kuat dalam bertarung dan akan selalu melindungi perempuan yang dia sukai. Sudah lama menyukai Rixin sejak di panti asuhan.**

**Ok guys, selanjutnya chapy 6 X3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Normal

**Oke ini adalah chapy 6**

**Harap kalian suka**

**Selamat membaca, maaf kalau ada miss typing X3**

**Twin Vampires**

**#Normal POV#**

Di dalam hutan yang gelap dan sangat lebat, seorang anak laki-laki dan pemuda berlari di dalam hutan itu.

" Cepatlah, kita bisa tertangkap nanti ! " ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

" Aku tahu, kau juga jangan banyak bicara terus ! " ucap seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

" Kenapa kita tidak melawan mereka saja ! " ucap anak laki-laki itu.

" Tidak bisa, mereka akan terus mengejar kita. Apa kau tidak ingat ulah siapa yang pertama kali memancing kemarahan mereka, itu adalah kau ! " pemuda itu bersuara keras dan memarahi anak laki-laki itu.

" Iya aku juga minta maaf. Tapi kalau begini terus kita akan tertangkap bukan, cepat pikirkan caranya ! " mereka berdua masih terus berlari dengan berdebat yang hebat.

" Di depan ada jalan bercabang, kita berpisah di sana ! " pemuda itu menambah kecepatannya dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

" Curang, tunggu aku ! " anak laki-laki itu tidak mau mengalah dan mulai menambah kecepatannya, dia langsung berbelok ke arah yang kebalikan dari pemuda tadi.

Ternyata di belakang mereka tadi ada 2 orang yang lebih tua dari mereka mengejar dengan cepat.

" Hehe… Kalian kira, kalian bisa dari kami anak kurang ajar. Kau kejar pemuda itu, aku akan urus yang anak kecil itu ! " suruh orang yang ke 1.

" Tentu saja ! " ucap orang yang ke 2.

Dua orang itu berbelok sesuai dengan arah larinya kedua orang tadi. Tapi ternyata mereka berdua tidak berlari melainkan menunggu kedua orang itu di balik pohon besar yang menutupi mereka.

" Halo " pemuda itu tersenyum dan langsung menghajar orang itu hingga pingsan.

" Kalian sangat mengganggu " anak laki-laki itu memukul vital orang itu tepat di belakang leher orang itu, sehingga kesadaran orang itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

" Rain, ini sudah cukup kan. Selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka berdua ? " tanya anak itu pada pemuda yang memiliki nama Rain.

" Kita akan membawa mereka ke kota dalam keadaan terikat, lalu menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kita sekaligus kejadian yang tadi. Hanya ada itu saja yang ada di pikiranku sekarang Rascal " ide yang diberikan Rain disetujui Rascal.

Mereka membawa kedua orang itu ke kota dan mengikat mereka berdua dengan tali yang dibawa Rain sejak tadi. Rain juga menghapus ingatan kedua orang itu dengan kemampuannya.

" Dengan begini mereka akan dianggap telah melakukan kejahatan. Apalagi ini tepat di depan kantor pusat khusus untuk Hunter, mereka buronan yang cukup bagus " ucap Rain dengan senangnya.

" Hu… Lebih baik kita cepat pulang, nanti kita dimarahin olehnya lagi " ucap Rascal berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka.

Rain menyusul Rascal dan selama berjalan mereka hanya diam saja tanpa ada sedikit pun pembicaraan. Padahal selama mereka dikejar tadi mereka berbicara cukup banyak, tapi kali ini mereka berdua sangat diam sekali. Sehingga hutan yang sunyi jadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Rascal melihat ke arah Rain yang terlihat sedikit murung.

" Kau jangan terlalu khawatir dengan ' dia ', aku yakin ' dia ' baik-baik saja " ucap Rascal dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

" …. " Rain sempat terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun.

" Hah… Bicara denganmu memang susah, selalu tidak ditanggapi " Rascal menghela napas.

" Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan ' dia '. Hanya ' dia ' satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa…. Tidak ada… La… Gi… " mendadak Rain jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

" Rain ! Cih di saat begini " Rascal berusaha untuk mengangkat Rain.

" Ti… Dak apa… apa Ras… Cal… Aku baik… Baik saja… " ucap Rain dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

" Tapi kau sudah seperti in- " pembicaraan Rascal terhenti oleh Rain yang mengangkat tangannya dihadapannya.

" Aku sudah tidak… Apa-apa… " Rain mengeluarkan cukup banyak keringat sehingga bajunya basah.

" Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu lagi, tapi aku akan membantumu untuk berjalan " Rascal mengulurkan tangannya.

" Thanks Rascal " Rain meraih tangan Rascal.

Rascal memapah Rain berjalan, walaupun tubuh Rain lebih besar darinya tapi dia ingin membantu temannya itu. Rascal tahu bahwa suatu saat Rain akan berubah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang tapi dirinya yang lain, dirinya yang lebih kejam. Selama Rascal memapah Rain, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion yang terlihat sudah sangat tua. Mereka terus berjalan sampai di depan pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

" Rascal ! Rain ! " mereka berdua terkejut dengan suara keras yang memanggil nama mereka.

" Ada apa dengan Rain, Rascal ? " tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang ada dihadapan mereka.

" Biasa, kambuh lagi " ucap Rascal dengan santai.

" Lebih baik kau jangan memaksakan diri Rain, kau tahu tubuhmu itu ada batasnya " anak perempuan itu berceramah seperi tidak tahu Rascal sudah sangat lelah memapah Rain dari perjalanan kembali tadi.

" Bisa tolong ceramahnya nanti saja, kau harusnya menolongku terlebih dahulu Naminè " ucap Rascal yang hampir menjatuhkan tubuh Rain.

" Ah… Maaf kan aku, aku lupa Rascal. Ayo aku bantu " Naminè membantu Rascal memapah Rain dan membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

Di lantai 2, mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal panjang bersandar di dekat pintu.

" Kau itu selalu menyusahkan ya, Rain " ucap anak perempuan itu.

" Kau lebih baik diam saja Veela, aku tidak ada tenaga untuk bertengkar denganmu. Rascal, Naminè, kalian tidak perlu memapahku lagi. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri " suruh Rain.

" Baiklah " ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dan membiarkan Rain berjalan sendiri.

" Kau yang paling tua di sini tapi ternyata kau juga yang paling menyusahkan di sini " Veela berusaha memancing amarah Rain yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

" … Kau jangan seperti itu Veela. Jangan suka memancing amarahku walaupun aku tahu kau ingin menghiburku. Itu semua percuma " Rain tersenyum ke arah Veela dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Seketika Veela menjadi diam dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rascal dan Naminè saling memandang dengan wajah kebingungan, mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

" Thanks Veela, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi semua itu percuma " ucap Rain di dalam kamar.

Rain melepas bajunya yang basah akibat menyerap keringatnya tadi. Terlihat tanda yang sangat aneh pada bagian leher belakang hingga pundak kirinya. Dia berdiri di depan jendela, tepat di bawah sinar bulan.

" Rin… Kau harus baik-baik saja di sana, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku ingin menunjukkan diriku dihadapanmu tapi ini belum waktunya. Aku masih terlalu lemah, aku belum bisa melindungimu dengan tanganku ini " Rain sedikit bersedih karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saudara kembarnya.

Rain memegang kalungnya yang berbentuk gembok.

" Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan melindungi keluargaku satu-satunya. Jadi Rin, aku mohon bersabarlah " ucap Rain pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidur di kasurnya tanpa mengenakan bajunya, dia tersenyum selama dia tidur…

**To Be Continued**

**Chapy 6 selesai**

**Sedikit ya, maklum sudah ada pembagiannya sih =P**

**Penjelasan**

**Rain**

**Pemuda berumur 17 tahun, memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna merah darah. Sifatnya baik dan selalu menolong. Tapi ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sehingga sering kehilangan kesadaran dan berkeringat cukup banyak. Senjatanya miliknya adalah pistol kembar.**

**Rascal**

**Anak laki-laki yang paling muda, baru berumur 12 tahun. Terbilang sangat baik tapi terkadang kejam, telinganya ditindik dan rambutnya hitam dengan bagian ujung berwarna merah. Senjatanya adalah shuriken besar.**

**Veela**

**Perempuan dengan rambut ikal panjang, ramah. Selalu berusaha untuk membuat Rain semangat tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Umurnya 15 tahun, senjatanya masih belum diketahui.**

**Namin****è**

**Perempuan yang seumuran dengan Veela, rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang. Selalu berceramah panajng lebar sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa temannya sedang dalam kesulitan. Kemampuannya adalah memanipulasi ingatan orang lain.**

**Selanjutnya Chapy 7 ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 : Normal

**Ini lanjutannya ya, harap kalian bisa suka**

**Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini tapi lupa aku publish**

**Silahkan membaca**

**Twin Vampires**

**#Normal POV#**

Rixin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolah. Terlihat ada tanda yang aneh pada bagian leher sampai pundak kirinya selama dia mengganti pakaiannya. Dia memakai seragam warna putih dengan sweater hitam dan rok warna hitam. Dia juga menguncir rambut birunya yang panjang itu.

" Nee-chan ? Apa Nee-chan sudah bangun ? " dari luar kamarnya terdengar suara Roxas memanggilnya.

" Iya, Nee-chan sudah bangun. Masuk saja Roxas " Rixin memperbolehkan Roxas untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Maaf Nee-chan… Seseorang sudah menunggumu di luar " ucap Roxas.

" Siapa ? laki-laki atau perermpuan ? " tanyanya pada Roxas.

" Dia laki-laki, dia bilang teman Nee-chan. Lalu dia juga bilang teman sejak kecil Nee-chan. Hanya itu saja yang dia bilang " Roxas memberitahukan apa yang laki-laki itu katakan pada Rixin.

" Ha… Saix, baiklah. Suruh dia tunggu ya, Nee-chan hampir selesai " ucapnya lembut.

" Iya Nee-chan " Roxas menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan turun untuk menyampaikan pesan Rixin pada laki-laki itu.

Rixin berjalan keluar dengan membawa tasnya, dia melihat kedua adiknya sedang sibuk berbicara. Rixin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga mereka tidak tahu bahwa Rixin ada di sebelah mereka.

" Ah… Nee-chan ingin berangkat ya ? " tanya Ven.

" Iya, Nee-chan ingin berangkat. Lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat atau kalian akan terlambat " ucap Rixin tegas.

" Iya Nee-chan… Oh ya ini, bekal Nee-chan " Roxas menyerahkan bekal untuk Rixin.

" Thanks Roxas " Rixin mengambil bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Rixin berjalan keluar dan melihat Saix sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Saix langsung berjalan lebih dulu menuju stsaiun. Mereka tidak bicara sepatah kata pun selama berjalan.

**TRAIN STATION**

Ketika mereka sampai di stasiun kereta, tanpa sengaja Rixin bersenggolan dengan seorang laki-laki. Orang-orang langsng melihat ke arah kami.

" Ma-maafkan aku tuan… " Rixin langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

" Hey kau ! Hati-hatilah dalam berjalan ! Cih dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang benar-benar berubah ! " ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara keras.

" Ma-maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja " Rixin masih terus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

" Huh… Tapi kau masih anak sekolah ya, kau manis juga. Bagaimana kalau sebagai ucapan minta maafnya… Kau menjadi pacarku saja, bagaimana ? " laki-laki itu menyentuh dagu Rixin sehingga dia menjadi ketakutan.

" Hey tuan, dia sudah minta maaf. Jadi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu ! " Saix menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dengan kuat.

" AAAAAGGGGGHHH ! Sakit ! Lepaskan ! " laki-laki itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sanagt pada tangannya itu.

Sorot mata Saix sangat tajam sehingga orang itu memohon untuk dilepaskan secepatnya.

" Baik-baik ! Akan aku maafkan dia, tapi aku mohon lepaskan genggaman tanganmu ini ! Kau hampir mematahkan tanganku ! " laki-laki berteriak kesakitan sekali.

" Baiklah " Saix melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan laki-laki itu.

" Anak kurang ajar ! Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti ! " laki-laki itu berjalan pergi dengan memegang tangannya yang kesakitan.

Orang-orang yang melihat ke arah kami langsung berjalan kembali. Di stasiun ini memang banyak orang-orang aneh yang suka mengganggu anak-anak sekolah. Misalnya tadi, kalau tidak orang itu akan meminta uang dengan cara memaksa. Saix melihat ke arah Rixin lalu menariknya masuk kedalam kereta.

" Sa-Saix… " Rixin terheran-heran dengan sikap Saix.

" …. " dia tidak menanggapi dan langsung menariknya untuk duduk disebelahnya

Saix langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Rixin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah dia tidak ingin Rixin menjadi milik orang lain.

" Sakit Saix ! " Rixin merasakan pelukannya yang sangat kuat.

" … " tapi tetap saja Saix tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rixin dan terus memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Semua orang di dalam kereta memerhatikan mereka berdua terus menerus.

**TWILIGHT STATION**

Saix berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan turun dari kereta Rixin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Saix. Dia sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat Rixin menundukkan kepala sambil memegang tangannya yang sakit dan merah.

" Hah ! Rin-chan… Aku… Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja… Aku… Aku… " ucapan Saix sedikit terputus-putus.

" Tidak apa-apa Saix " ucap Rixin dengan wajah datar.

" Rin-chan… " Saix merasa menyesal serta bodoh, kenapa dia perlakukan Rixin seperti itu.

Saix mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Rixin melihat ke arah mata Saix dan menyentuh pipinya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal seperti itu Saix. Aku mengerti perasaanmu " dia tersenyum sebelum beberapa saat wajahnya datar.

" Tapi, karena kau… tanganmu… " Saix melihat tangan kanan Rixin yang merah.

" Ini bukan apa-apa Saix. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir ya " Rixin tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang dulu pernah dia perlihatkan.

" Baiklah bila kau berkaat seperti itu " Saix berusaha untuk membalas senyuman dengan hati yang masih menyesal.

" Ayo kita segera menuju sekolah Saix " giliran Rixin menarik tangan kanan Saix.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali. Tidak lama Rixin merasakan suatu aura yang kuat dari sekian banyaknya orang. Dia mencari siapa pemilik aura itu. Dia melihat pada satu titik, yaitu orang yang berdiri tepat di samping soft drink machine.

" Rin-chan ada apa ? " tanya Saix yang bingung kenapa Rixin berhenti secara mendadak.

Rixin terdiam sesaat dan terus melihat orang itu. Orang itu memakai jaket berwarna putih dan tersenyum kearahnya. Rixin terkejut dan melihat orang itu memakai sebuah kalung, tapi tidak tahu kalung seperti apa karena disembunyikan di dalam baju orang itu.

" Rin-chan ? " Saix menepuk pundak Rixin sehingga dia terkejut sekali.

" ! Ah… Oh… Sa-Saix, ada apa ? " Rixin sedikit bingung ingin berkata apa, sehingga dia menjadi salah tingkah.

" Kau ini kenapa ? Dari tadi aku panggil kau tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Sebenarnya ada apa ? " tanya Saix yang mulai merasa aneh dengan Rixin.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, kau tenang saja " ucap Rixin dengan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera berangkat nanti kita terlambat " Rixin mendorong tubuh Saix.

Dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan sudah tidak melihat orang itu lagi. Orang itu hilang, entah pergi ke mana orang itu. Rixin merasa bahwa orang itu adalah Rain, saudara kembarnya yang hilang selama 10 tahun ini.

Akhirnya mereka berdua samapi juga di sekolah dengan tepat waktu. Sedari tadi Rixin hanya bisa terdiam tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Saix ingin mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Seorang anak perempuan tanpa sengaja menabrak Rixin dengan kursi roda miliknya.

**DUK !**

" Aduuuhhh…. Sakit… " Rixin memegang kakinya yang kesakitan.

" Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Ma-maaf " anak itu membungkuk cepat.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Uhm… Kau… " Rixin terkejut melihat setelah melihat anak itu.

" Kenapa Rin-chan ? " tanya Saix.

" Kau anak yang waktu itu ada di auditorium itu kan. Namamu Venira kan " ternyata Rixin ingat dengan anak perempuan itu.

" Iya, dari mana Nee-san tahu ? " anak itu sedikit bingung kenapa Rixin bisa tahu.

" Aku hanya punya tugas untuk menginngat nama anak-anak di sekolah. Aku ini adalah orang yang selalu bertugas di sekolah ini secara terus menerus dengan membantu mereka semua " ucapnya.

" Apa maksudnya itu Rin-chan ? " Saix semakin bingung dengan perkataan Rixin.

" Tunggu, Nee-san jangan-jangan adalah… Rixin Strife ! Ketua dari Humas ! Tidak mungkin, aku bisa bertemu Nee-san dihadapanku sekarang ini " ucap anak perempuan itu senang.

" Itu benar sekali " Rixin tersenyum lembut ke arah anak perempuan itu.

Tidak lama suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

**TENG TONG TING TONG**

" Lebih baik kau masuk ya. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti di istirahat pertama saja " Rixin mengusap kepala anka permpuan itu dengan lembut.

" Baiklah, janji ya Nee-san " anak itu pergi masuk lebih dulu.

Rixin melihat Saix dengan tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Saix dan mengajaknya masuk….

**To Be Continued**

**Penjelasan :**

**Venira**

**Anak perempuan yang sudah duduk di kursi roda sejak kecil karena cacat sejak dia lahir. Baik dan ramah. Rambut perak panjang serta selalu tersenyum.**


End file.
